No Regrets
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Bonnie didn't mind dying, especially if it was for Damon's sake. But how would she feel if she were brought back? Can she handle her brand new self? Future AU Bamon fic.
1. Flying Away

**Disclaimer: **_The Vampire Diaries_ is copyright © L. J. Smith and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note: **I wrote this while taking a break from working on Chapter 3 of my "Dreamin' Demon" fanfic. I was inspired by this story through a friend whom I've betaed past works for and who writes breathtakingly beautiful stories (none for TVD unfortunately, ha, ha). Please let me know what you think of it!

* * *

><p>"No Regrets"<p>

* * *

><p>She simply reacted as she broke into a sprint. Her footsteps echoed between the cathedral walls and she concentrated all of her physical strength into moving as fast as she could.<p>

There was no time to conjure a spell or call for help. There was simply no time to do anything but hurry. She eyed the wooden stake in the hunter-slayer's grasp, took notice of how particularly sharp the tip was, before she focused on its intended target.

He was hurt bad. She rarely ever saw him look so defeated. He was the personification of strength and charisma, and to see Death just waiting to take someone that night…

No, tonight it wasn't going to be him.

With a surprising amount of force, she pressed her hands against his arm and shoved him aside. Her fingers dug into his jacket sleeve and it slipped off of his body and as she twisted around to face the attacker, the stake made contact.

She didn't feel the pain at first because her concern was only for him, wanting to make sure he was out of harm's way.

She lost her balance before she realized what was happening and watched as a pool of blood soak the ground where she had fallen. She hear him cry out for her but she couldn't answer him for some reason.

There was a dull pain in her chest and breathing became strenuous. As she saw him fall to his knees before her, the world gradually fell into unforgiving obscurity.

* * *

><p><em>I won't regret this.<em>

_This… is going to hurt. _

_I don't regret it one bit._

_You're safe, you're safe, you're safe… Thank God you're safe…_

_If you can hear me, Damon, tell everyone I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me. But I don't regret it, especially when it concerns you. I love you… so…_

_Your little Redbird… _

… _has to fly away now._


	2. Open Cage

**Author's notes: **Whoa, I honestly didn't think I would add another part to this story, but the people have spoken! Hence forth, here's another chapter of "No Regrets." I'm sorry for any possible signs of OOCness. I wanted to put more focus onto Damon rather than the bad guy I made up (because like I mentioned earlier, I didn't plan on expanding this, heh). I have a third part I would like to add eventually.

* * *

><p><em>It was Richard Bach who said, "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."<em>

_Well then, just call me self-centered for not wanting to let her go._

_I didn't want my little bird to fly away. _

_Not if I could help it._

* * *

><p>I had given her enough of my blood during our most intimate moments. It was a gradual process, one that drew us closer each and every day. She was the one light in my life, the reason to exist beyond my hunger for blood. Clichéd, yes, but I would never admit this to anyone. She knew, though. She knew me inside and out. I wouldn't even have to say anything because all she had to do was look into my eyes and find the truth. She could slip past my shields, sneak around my carefully constructed walls, and discovered what lied beyond. She trusted me even if my motives came off suspicious because she knew there were twists and turns with my logic.<p>

She knew _me._

Therefore I patiently waited inside the old cathedral, the stone walls and timber roof sheltering us from the rain. Us, meaning myself and my poor broken little bird.

I had carefully laid her body on top of the simple altar and placed my jacket over her chest to cover the gruesome puncture wound caused by that abominable stake. Even with the blood stains on her shirt, she looked like she was merely sleeping. Like Sleeping Beauty but with the soft curly red hair and heart shaped face, and… she wasn't slumbering.

I sat in the pews in the sanctuary, minding the shadows and watching her. I was able to heal myself in due part to the hunter-slayer, the cause of all of this. I _had_ been weakened to the point of near death because of him and it was because of his mistake of striking down my maiden... Well, there was no mercy for him even after he broke down and cried before me, saying how sorry he was, that he didn't mean to kill her. I granted no such forgiveness. With what strength I had left, I snapped his neck with my bare hand before I sank my teeth into his flesh. There was a bitter aftertaste in my mouth because of the intense hatred I felt toward this man, this pathetic excuse of a mortal. It was one of the few instances in my long existence that I refused to drink the rest of the blood.

I took his body outside where I promptly burned him. I made sure everything perished in the flames. When only the ashes remained, I used my Power to eradicate them along with that weapon that ended Bonnie's life. I wanted nothing of him to linger when she came to.

_If_ she came to.

No, she _would_. Ha, how melodramatic of me to even question my own abilities. I knew she would return, even if her last thoughts were painfully branded in my memories.

_Your little Redbird has to fly away now._

I didn't think so. I wouldn't let her escape so easily.

Time ticked by aimlessly and she still did not move. I reached out to her telepathically and tried to find any sign of activity, whispers of my name... Nothing. Not even a faint source of Power. Now, I wouldn't dwell on the "what ifs" because I never allowed myself to be so feeble. Though it made me realize how during my momentary and dismal human life I was never so kindhearted like she, never willing to give up my life for someone I loved. We couldn't be more opposite and yet...

My head tilted back and as I gazed up at the ceiling, I grimaced.

"You'll have to give those in Heaven your condolences, because I won't let you leave me like that again."

So I waited with my open cage, ready to put my precious bird back inside.

Back with me...

Into her new life...

Where I would protect her and fight for her...

No matter how long I would have to wait.

* * *

><p><em>There's no doubt I'm selfish.<em>

_I could care less what happens to anyone else._

_But Bonnie…_

_Why did you have to be so selfless? _


	3. Embraced

**Author's note: **Spoilers abound for those who haven't read the _Return_ trilogy, especially the last book. Or if you don't care to be spoiled, read away! Or, if you don't want to be spoiled, just wait for the next chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Bonnie was flying.<p>

She didn't notice it at first until she awoke to the tender touch of the wind caressing her face. Her sights quickly settled upon the golden blaze of daylight between the sky and earth at the horizon. The atmosphere was an elegant mixture of pink, purple, and orange as she bore witness to the start of a breathtaking sunrise. No painting or photograph could do justice for what beauty nature presented before her. Exhilaration swelled throughout her senses as she felt, for the first time ever, absolutely free.

Her arms were stretched out and she couldn't help but laugh as she found herself flying higher and higher in the sky toward a beacon of welcoming light. Just minus the pearly white gates and an old man sitting behind a desk with a book of names.

She laughed much louder this time. She was no longer in pain. She didn't have to worry about anything anymore. She was having the thrill of a lifetime flying without wings.

Well, she always _did_ say she was going to die young.

_Flying… Little Redbird…_

Somehow she was able to will herself from going any further and her excitement abruptly ceased. The nickname Damon gave her struck a nerve and she couldn't help but steal a glance over her shoulder. She was God-only-knew how many miles away from where her body rested and yet she could clearly see herself inside the old cathedral. There she witnessed Damon cradling her lifeless body in his arms.

_Oh… Oh no, Damon…_

She turned herself around and clasped her elbows in her hands, pressing her folded arms against her stomach. She bit her lower lip as she painfully thought, _I had to do it! Please… I have no regrets doing what I did. _

She recalled the first time Damon looking so devastated was when Stefan was critically wounded by Klaus. She suspected it was an awakening for Damon when he realized he was about to lose someone truly precious to him; she couldn't help but feel so _sorry _for him. It was a bleak moment then because if Damon, ever so confident and powerful, was feeling absolutely frightened over the thought of losing his little brother…

Now he'd lost _her. _She couldn't see his face because he was stooped over her corpse but she could only image it may look the same way as it did with Stefan: ruined, defeated, so terribly _young_ looking, and lost. From what started out as a superficial infatuation to blossoming love and devotion, Bonnie couldn't help but want to start crying over what she'd given up - all for him.

_I've made my choice! He'll… He'll move on, won't he? Elena knows what I'm going through! She'd understand... Ah, Elena, I'll miss you so much. And of course I'll miss you too, Meredith. Oh, and Stefan, Matt, Mrs. Flowers… Mom, Dad… Mary… Guys, please don't be mad at Damon. I chose to be selfish! No matter what anybody else, I gave up my right to live to make sure he goes on! I just…_

Her shoulders sagged. _I just hope you all realize this.  
><em>

With an iron grip, she tore herself away from the scene. She had a feeling there would be no god-like creatures from another dimension waiting for her like they were waiting for Elena. Bonnie the little Druid, the little red witch, would simply fade away and be free. Maybe she would be reincarnated somewhere down the road? Or maybe she would be contacted by her friends the next time something terrible happened to Fell's Church? Perhaps she would just be forgotten over time, her history an enigma like her Druid ancestors before her. Who knew what was out there for her?

_Don't think about it,_ Bonnie, she told herself inwardly, rationally. _Just go to the light._

As she decided to continue on her way, however, she wavered.

_The light!_

The once welcoming sign of possible eternal rest was gone along with the pretty sunrise over the horizon, now replaced with light rain and misty haze. Dark clouds crowded the sky and promised a gloomy day. Without warning an icy grip encased the heart which once beat inside Bonnie's chest. She hugged herself tightly and gasped sharply. Her entire body was struck cold and she clenched her teeth until she thought they would shatter from the pressure. She felt something inside her jaw growing and pressing awkwardly against both sides of her lips. Trembling fingers traced along her mouth until she was shocked to feel elongated fangs.

_What's happening to me!_

Then she was falling.

Like when she first soared into the heavens, she become aware of her fall from grace when she saw herself plummeting for earth at an alarming speed, her hair behind her a fiery red streak. The landscape below her was rapidly becoming more visible but right before she was to shatter against the earth, a dark mist quickly swirled around her body. She was encased inside a protective cocoon and came to a gentle and inevitable stop.

_What is… going on…? _

Her last lingering thoughts played over and over again like a broken record until the darkness won her over.


	4. Unlike a Phoenix

**Author's note: **Okay, I really need to get back to work on "Dreamin' Demon" but I'm having more fun with this story than I thought I would have - and it's all thanks you, the readers, and your feedback! So here you go, another chapter and so far the longest written. If you've been reading my multi-chapter stories, then discover how each chapter gets progressively longer. Dunno if that's a good thing or not :\

* * *

><p><em>I want to say she rose like a Phoenix from the ashes.<em>

_Instead, she simply woke up and screamed bloody murder._

* * *

><p>I didn't sense her awaken until it was almost too late. I felt a strange flash of energy course through my mind and that was when I focused on the altar where Bonnie's body laid. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she unleashed a startling, almost primal scream. Her back arched and her body convulsed as if she'd been struck. In a fraction of a second I was at her side hovering over her.<p>

I held her head between my hands even though she was thrashing about like a wild cat. Upon physical contact, her frantic thoughts invaded mine without warning.

_**TOO LOUD! OH MY GOD TOO LOUD! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!**_

My head snapped back and I ground my teeth from the psychic backlash of pain I was experiencing from her. Somehow I was able to hear what she was hearing: the rain pelting outside, the roars of the wind, the rustling of the leaves - but everything was amplified tenfold. There was no way a human could stand such ear piercing sounds without going deaf or mad, or perhaps both. I couldn't understand what was going on and why my little bird was suffering so much, but I was determined to drive the torment away.

I took a seat on the edge of the altar and carefully sat Bonnie upright. I held her against me with my chin resting on top of her head and my hands supporting her backside. Her screaming subsided and was replaced with loud, heart wrenching sobs. I took advantage of the connection and utilized my Power to try and ease her anguish. My fangs extended in reaction to the horrific, unbearable noise level and a snarl escaped my lips. It was like having a barrage of bullets slam into a metal roof mixed with Banshee wails sounding off right next to my ears. I could only imagine the torture my Bonnie was having to experience upon her first waking moments as a vampire.

Gradually the noises faded, becoming dimmer and more tolerable. My Power overcame the sensations until it was peaceful once more. I extended my abilities and forced the weather outside to subside. Not drastically to where others would notice but enough to allow a mere light drizzle to fall upon the area. Vampires were naturally more sensitive to sights and sounds than mere mortals. Yet Bonnie… My poor red witch… She experienced this first hand in a way I never imagined until our minds connected. Not even Elena was so fragile when she first turned.

Slowly and deliberately I lifted my chin off her head and pushed back her matted hair from her round face. Her cries quieted down to soft whimpers and I knew the pain must have diminish for the most part.

"Is that any better?" I asked her, sounding a little tired because of the strain my Power did onto me. Though it wasn't just that; it was then I realized her mark as a psychic must have lapsed over to her new life. Being changed into a vampire must have augmented her powers. I never heard of anything like that in my centuries of existence.

Bonnie nodded as she lifted her head and met my stare. Her large brown eyes were wide and intense. Her red hair seemed to flare with color against her pale, almost white skin. Her soft pink lips parted and I spotted the unmistakable fangs in her mouth.

"My sweet red bird," I sighed as I used my thumb to stroke her cheek. My fingers curled against the side of her face and I could only pull her against me once more and hug her close. I held her tight, as if she would suddenly leave me again.

I knew I caused her so much misery. My blood in her system was the reason for her revival, because I knew somehow, down the road, it would all lead up to a moment like this. I just didn't know how it would impact her and her abilities. My need for her outweighed any possible problem that I normally would have noticed beforehand.

_I forgot…_

Her sweet voice caught me off guard as it was so sharp and precise in my mind. She was certainly much stronger in this form.

Caressing the back of her head, I replied telepathically_, What was that, cara mia? Are the noises still too much?_

She sunk her head into her hands and started sobbing. She wouldn't speak out loud but her thoughts spoke volumes.

_I forgot it would happen like this. That I would become like you._

She shook her head and she refused to look up at me as if she were ashamed. _I thought I would never see you again! I thought it was over for me and that you were going to be okay. I forgot it would be like this! How could I have been so stupid?_

Her shoulders shook as she continued, but this time she brought her head up and was looking straight at me when she spoke. Even as a vampire she was hysterical with grief, like she did something dreadfully wrong. "I'm so sorry! I was ready to leave and I forgot! I forgot about your blood! I was so excited about the possibility of… of… I don't know what! There was this light that I tried to fly to! I was _flying_, Damon! It was so wonderful! Everything was so beautiful! But then I was falling! It was horrible! I was about to hit the ground but then this darkness caught me. It was like a thick, black cloud that caught me and… and before _that _I felt the teeth… then…"

I trained my dark eyes to not wander from her pretty little face as I thought about how I greedily robbed her of her freedom. She didn't know it at the time but when she was out of her body, she must have experienced true, unbridled happiness. Nobody could have touched her, nobody could have harmed her. She was free to fly.

Until I selfishly snatched her and shoved her back into my cage.

Bonnie was catching her breath now (or what looked like it, considering she no longer needed air to stay alive) and she managed to stop crying. I hadn't realized I was using my fingers to wipe away the tears until I brought myself into focus.

_Bonnie, _I finally responded, not wanting to risk hurting her by speaking verbally. I brought her face up and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. _You aren't stupid. You simply forgot. It's all right. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you in such a way. I'm glad you came back but I'm so sorry you went through all of this because of me._

She chewed on her lower lip and shuddered._ Damon? Do you hate me? You must hate me because... saying how much fun I was having elsewhere... thinking I'd never come back..._

I sensed another onslaught of tears as she remained in my arms. Truly so delicate and innocent she was. She was so precious to me._ I could never hate you, Little Redbird. _

I meant it, too. If there was one thing about Bonnie that would never go away, no matter what she transformed into, it would be her honesty. She was so trusting, so honest, so true to herself. Strange… Before she came back to me, I was so sure of myself. I was in full control and I was prepared for anything…

Except for the pain inflicted upon her.

Still, I had no regrets for what I did. I've survived for countless hundreds of years, enduring everything and anything for survival. I've climbed to the top to become more powerful than those who dared challenge me. I would find a way for Bonnie to exist both as a vampire and a psychic witch. She was my queen and I her devoted black knight. I would do whatever it took to ensure her survival and happiness, no matter what the cost.

Slender arms snaked around my neck and soon Bonnie was sitting in my lap, her forehead resting against mine, eyes closed. Our lips were just inches apart and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her and show her how much I adored her. But she was weak, not only because she was a new vampire but also the strain of her powers made her as vulnerable as a newborn kitten.

"Please don't leave me, Damon."

I needed to get her blood as soon as possible.


	5. Nesting

**Author's note: **Apologies for the delay! This chapter was re-written at least four times before I was somewhat satisfied with what you will be reading. **Please note **that this is probably my most "mature" chapter to date. Nothing too serious - probably nothing worse than what you will find on TV these days, LOL. I can't remember if I've already mentioned this but I'll state it here just in case: **spoilers abound** for those who haven't finished _The Return_ trilogy. C&Cs are greatly appreciated as always!

* * *

><p><em>I'm dead... <em>

_No, I'm **undead**, thank you very much! _

_But am I prepared to exist like this forever?_

* * *

><p>The day was crisp and clear with the smell of wet grass and flowers permeating the air. Even from inside the cathedral, Bonnie delighted in nature's many aromas even though her throat was parched. She tried not to think about the answer to her terrible thirst. She sat on the floor in a plain room in the back of the abandoned building. It didn't offer much: a small bed, a wooden bookshelf with a couple of uninteresting books, a rickety table, and a cracked mirror coated with cobwebs that hung on the wall. The only window in the room was boarded up so that no sunlight could shine through. She wouldn't dare experiment with how quickly her flesh would burn under the morning rays.<p>

She recalled the previous night when she desperately fought against sleep, when she was nestled comfortably in Damon's embrace. He mentioned wanting to get some blood for her. She pleaded with him not to leave her alone but she passed out before she could be more insistent. When she came to, she found herself in bed with his leather jacket blanketing her. She was still exhausted from everything she'd gone through since her transformation. Because of Damon's influence, her psychic sensitivity was kept under control until she could handle herself. He probably hadn't gone too far in case her telepathy threatened to go into overdrive once more. Never in her life had she experienced such excruciating pain. She was under the impression that she would've risen from the grave like a refined creature of the night who wandered effortlessly through the shadows in search of blood. Instead, she woke up screaming and crying. So grateful was she of Damon being there for her and helping her cope with her resurgence.

_I bet Elena was Damon's ideal "princess of darkness" when she was turned. Why couldn't I have started off like that?  
><em>

Looking down at herself after carefully setting aside Damon's jacket, she noticed that while her skin was chalk white, everything else about her was the same. Her figure was never fairly compared against Elena's, Meredith's, or even Caroline's. She'd always been small for her age and now it looked like she would be stuck with the same body for all of eternity.

_I would have been a late bloomer, _she insisted to herself dismally as she plucked at the hole in her shirt. She recalled the sight of the wooden stake right before it was driven through her chest and pierced through her heart. She banished that particular reminiscence before she could fully relive it all over again.

Instead, her thoughts shifted onto her family.

_What will they say? What will __**I**__ say? "I died but then I got better." Hee, that's something Meredith might say. Or how about "I was ready to die for my boyfriend, so I did just that, but then I forgot I'd drank his blood over time so I was brought back to life as a member of the undead." Hey, I like that explanation! Honesty's always the best policy, isn't it? _

She brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against her kneecaps. _Mom, Dad, Mary… I can't come home to you like this. I have to think of an excuse. "I decided the Peace Corps was my calling. See you in twenty-seven months or longer!" Or maybe I can tell them I accepted missionary work in Africa? No chance of any phone calls, email, or visits - unless they were super desperate to see me. But my family's not that well to do so I don't really have to worry about any attempted drop ins. If they buy either of those stories, it'll give me a few years to think of yet another explanation. _

She shook her head._ Nope, can't do that. It's not like I can have someone tell __them that I died. They'll want to see my body and everything! Okay, technically, I __**did**__ die and all but I'm here now. Just not the way they'd ever suspect._

A spasm crossed her face and she slid her arms around her knees, hugging them against her chest. _I really don't want to lie to them but there's no reasonable way to tell them that I'm a vampire now. It wasn't a picnic when Elena died. She came back as a vampire, died again, but came back as this gorgeous being with irresistible blood and magical wings, but then was turned back into a living, breathing human in the end. Then again, everyone else was under the impression that she was dead, and unlike her I don't have a Celestial Court to turn back the hands of time and alter everyone's memories._

_Oh, Elena! What'll she say about all of this? She's going to be mad at me and especially Damon! She'll want to blame him for this even though it's my fault too. And Meredith! She's a hunter-slayer now. No, she's __**always **__been one but had to keep it a secret from everyone. Will she be forced to hurt me now that I'm a possible threat? Well, I know that if she were here she'd tell me to calm down and quit thinking ahead of myself. Matt, poor Matt. He was a total mess when Elena died and came back as a vampire. I don't know how Stefan's going to feel. He'd probably be surprised if anything._

A presence was felt in the room and Bonnie lifted her head. She perked up when she spotted Damon kneeling before her like a chivalrous knight. In his possession was a wine glass filled to the brim with a rich, red liquid. Bonnie knew it wasn't wine but the smell was deliciously inviting and she didn't notice her fangs grow until she licked her lips and felt them.

"OUCH!"

The tip of her tongue was cut with one of her pointed teeth. "I'd forgotten about these…"

"You should drink this," Damon instructed as he held the glass to her. "It will soothe your pain and ease your thirst."

She pictured herself downing the blood like some beer guzzling champ. It was a simple enough concept, wasn't it? It'd be like drinking water or soda, really. It was a function she'd get used to doing like walking or talking. Nonetheless she hesitated.

_I'm going to drink blood. Real human blood. B-L-O-O-D. I'm going to do what Damon and Stefan have to do every day. I'm going to do what Elena had to do at one point. Do I even want to know how Damon got this? Does it have to be human? Stefan drinks animal blood. Maybe he can help me hunt animals? Oh, but I don't want to have to kill anything cute! I don't want to kill anything period! _

"My sweet songbird, you need to drink or you will become much weaker," Damon urged as he was now kneeling next to her, his dark form protectively hovering over her. To anyone else, he would have been icy, precise, and in perfect control. He would have forced the blood down their throat like an unwilling guardian. However, she was his precious maiden, his reason for living, his anchor which kept him in Fell's Church.

The smell of the intense, still warm blood was soon overwhelming and an uncharacteristic growl emanated from Bonnie's delicate throat.

_I can't help it. Even though I've never done this before, not counting Damon's blood, I simply have to drink this. But… But I'm so scared of what will happen with me! Will I lose control over myself?_

"Don't fight it, Bonnie. Let me help you."

She was tense and Damon knew it. She was afraid, just as she'd been afraid when she was a human witch. But when she touched his arm and met his eyes, it was her signal to allow him to push her forward.

"Let's get comfortable, shall we?" Damon suggested invitingly as Bonnie slowly relaxed her legs and scooted away some. He gracefully took a seat on the floor with his back against the wall and the glass of blood perfectly balanced in his hand. With an open arm, he invited her to sit in his lap which she eagerly crawled into. He draped that same arm around her tiny waist as she rested her arms around his neck and he presented the glass between them. Wordlessly he pressed the cup's edge to her lips which parted open upon contact.

At first she could only taste its warmth but then without warning, an incredible rush spread through her body. She felt absolutely awake and aware of everything around her. She could do anything that she wanted, anything that was asked of her. Any lingering fears about herself scurried into darkness of her subconscious as a wildfire of Power flourished from her very core. Damon seemed to feed off of her powerful swell as he tilted his head back and groaned with delight.

Seeing this reaction from him caused Bonnie to push aside the now empty glass and press herself up against his lean chest. This made him focus on her once more where he witnessed first hand, at least momentarily, her unbridled passion.

"The fire in you has awakened," Damon whispered huskily as he tangled his fingers into the depths of her curls. He leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. "I won't let anybody else have you. You are _mine."_

Bonnie shuddered at his heated touch. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she buried her head against the crook of his neck. "I want you," she admitted, her passionate strength having faltered under his smoldering stare and possessiveness. "But Damon, I… I need _more_…"

She could not deny the thirst. She simply had to have more of it because it would be forever in her nature to crave blood. She knew she would only want human blood because she couldn't imagine animal blood giving her the same, wonderful feeling it'd given her only seconds ago, nor would it taste so _good._ And then here was the most gorgeous creature before her and he wanted no one else but her. Even as a meek little human, Damon Salvatore treated her with such surprising and tender affection while he was a seemingly heartless beast toward everyone else. She loved this man with all of her heart despite the fact that she was still kicking herself for those brief moments she experienced in-between worlds, where she wanted to fly away from him forever, believing he would move on.

_How could I have been willing to give him up?_

For now, her need for Damon overpowered her thirst for blood.

The dark haired vampire rose from the ground and managed to scoop little Bonnie into his arms as if she weighed as much as a feather. With her arms still hooked around his neck, she pressed her lips against his and grew excited when he eagerly returned her kiss. Having human blood coursing in her system gave her the kick she needed to feel blissful. Naturally it wouldn't last long and she needed to consume a lot more to feel stronger.

As the two of them laid in bed together, as Damon started removing both of their clothing, Bonnie suddenly felt like she had all the time in the world.


	6. Take Flight

**Author's note: **Thank you all for your patience and your reviews! It makes this fanfic author feel great! Please don't ever hesitate to offer your C&Cs! Onward to Damon's POV chapter :)

* * *

><p>I was inside a damp cellar with stark concrete walls, no windows, and a single door in the far corner. Considering I was supposed to be inside an abandoned church, in bed, with my sleeping lover next to me, I found this quite infuriating. The room was unfurnished except for lines for drying clothes that were strung over low pipes. My eyes followed the lines until they settled upon a single light bulb that flickered occasionally and made soft buzzing sounds. That was where I noticed a peculiar scene: my Bonnie was hunched over a body that was laying across a homemade worktable. The body was covered with a thick fabric and I could only see their bare feet. Bonnie herself was dressed in a thin white robe and her red tresses were tied back with a ribbon. She looked like she was paying tribute to her Druid ancestry.<p>

I called out to her but discovered that my voice wouldn't carry. I tried to approach her but was frozen in place. I felt like a spectator in a movie theater who could only watch the action play out before me.

Bonnie straightened her back and drew away from the table as she referred to me. Her hazel eyes were ablaze with Power and her tiny lips were moist with blood. A thin trail of the crimson liquid trickled from the corner of her mouth and down her chin. It was an usual sight for me. To see her capable of hunting on her own would have pleased me if I hadn't known that something wasn't right with this picture.

I focused my attention on the concealed body and Bonnie's fingers grabbed the fabric. With an effortless tug she jerked it aside and to my shock I saw Elena's corpse. Her nude body was riddled with dark bite marks and flecks of blood and bruises surrounded her many wounds. Even her blonde hair was disheveled and caked with dried blood. Her throat, her once delicate and slender throat, had been viciously torn open.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and she clasped her hands in front of her chest. With an innocent smile and batting eyelashes, she asked me, "I did okay, didn't I, Damon?"

For once I was speechless. My precious songbird was asking me if she'd done right by killing her best friend. What happened? Why did it come to this? I was still unable to communicate. Reaching out to her telepathically also did nothing.

Elena was someone Bonnie looked up to, someone she admired for her strength and tenacity. They had their disagreements from time to time, but along with that scary Meredith the girls had their impenetrable friendship that should have lasted a lifetime.

I never expected it to come down to _this_.

With a flippant giggle, Bonnie pointed a finger at me - no, not at me, but something behind me. The scene shifted and suddenly I was staring at a stockpile of bodies that were stuffed against the corner of the cellar. Underneath another buzzing light bulb that moved backward and forward by an unseen draft, I saw the lifeless bodies of Meredith, Alaric, Mrs. Flowers, Mutt… and my little brother. They were all empty husks of their former selves. Their eyes were wide open as if their deaths had come so unexpectedly and their clothes tousled and matted with mud and blood. Their skins were shriveled up like mummies and the unmistakable vampire bite marks were all too visible.

"I did okay, didn't I?"

She was asking me again and this time I could feel her tugging on my hand. Her fingers were ice cold and I could smell Elena's mouthwatering blood permeating from her lips.

When Elena first turned, I enjoyed watching her ruthlessness. She was able to attack my little brother without trouble. She was fueled with animal bloodlust and she didn't hesitate to put him in his place. It amused me, especially to see the way my little brother so wracked with pain and confusion. Of course I had to put a stop to it because if anybody was to kill him, it was supposed to be me.

But _this_! What I saw before me was absolutely _wrong, _especially when I know it came from the hands of my Bonnie. She was the opposite of Elena, she was someone so innocent, so incapable of causing intentional harm...

"They were all so surprised to see me like this, Damon."

She leaned against me wearily and with her being so close, I saw for the first time the blood splatter on the front of her robes. She was a butcher in a slaughterhouse, her robes her apron.

"I thought Stefan would have fought harder but he kept insisting that he didn't want to fight me." She shrugged. "Oh well, I guess he should have known better, huh?"

As she clung to my side, I knew there was no way I could keep her in Fell's Church.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start and saw I was alone in bed. It was nightfall and the room felt considerably colder despite the lingering scent of blood and lovemaking.<p>

"Bonnie?" I called out as I threw on my clothes and stepped out of the room. The hallways were pitch black and I could detect the sounds of mice and insects scurry about. I searched every room in the building before I ventured outside.

Once I stepped through the wooden doors I discovered Bonnie.

She was sitting on a grass knoll just a few feet away and bent over. She still wore my leather jacket and I saw her shoulders trembling. Her tiny form was outlined by the stars and the gradual rise of the full moon. I called out to her telepathically but was stunned when I came to a resistance: she was blocking me.

How was she able to put up any sort of shield? I was aware of some humans who could oppose psychic invasions. That Meredith was one of them due to her secretive training as a hunter-slayer. Bonnie was able to dodge me a couple of times only because she wasn't able to handle her own Power at the time, so she didn't know what she was doing. As a newborn vampire, however, she couldn't block out the sounds without it almost killing her. Naturally I was puzzled over this.

I put aside my confliction and swiftly went to her side. I froze when I discovered the reason for her shakiness.

In her lap she cuddled the remains of a white rabbit. Its throat had been slashed and blood discolored its once pure as snow fur. Its large pink eyes were glazed over and stared at nothing.

"_Amore mio," _I addressed her softly as I knelt down and tenderly touched the side of her face. "Look at me."

She did so and I saw she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and it wasn't from the tears. Her fangs were extended and they were wet with blood.

"I didn't mean to," she said unsteadily as she looked down helplessly at the dead rabbit. She brought it up and held it against her chest like a treasured pet. "I didn't… I didn't want to wake you up so I went outside to get some air… I… I was so hungry but I told myself I could just wait until you woke up to take me out. Then I saw this rabbit and thought, 'It must be hungry for it to be out at night when it should be sleeping.' Before I knew what was happening, I grabbed the rabbit and… and…"

She burst into more tears and would have curled up into a ball, crushing the rabbit with her if I had not put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling over. I pulled her into my arms and she simply continued to cry.

"You were only acting on instinct," I told her as I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "This is my fault, not yours. I should have taken you hunting right away."

Bonnie shook her head and sniffled. "I can't do this. I don't think I can do this, Damon! I killed a little bunny! I don't think I can do that to a person!"

"You don't have to kill anybody for their blood," I reminded her gently. "I can teach you how to drain enough blood without taking the person's life away."

"B-But what if I lose control?"

"You won't."

"But!"

I squeezed her in my arms. Not too hard, but enough to make her stop with the rebuttals. I was determined to make her see how strong she was, how much she was capable of doing. We sat in silence for a stretch of time, with Bonnie in my arms, the dead rabbit in hers. Finally I used our rapport to communicate with her and was pleased not hit any resistance.

_You underestimate yourself much too often._

… _Yeah. I do, don't I?_

_No more tears. I will make sure you will be in full control when you feed. I won't leave you._

_Damon?_

_Yes?_

She shifted in her position and I loosened my hold over her. Carefully she pulled away but turned herself so that she was sitting across from me. The rabbit was finally put aside but I was aware of Bonnie's intentions of giving it a proper burial later.

"Don't get mad," she began and I knew very well this translated into "You're going to get mad." She wiped her face clean with the edge of her tattered blouse. "I was just thinking… um… if the human blood drinking thing doesn't work out for me… um…"

I reached out to her thoughts, wanting to fetch the rest of question for myself, but I was once again prevented from doing so. Did she even _realize _she could do that? It was like an on-off switch and it was driving my patience. Never the less I bid my time and waited for her to continue.

"Maybe I _could_ stick to animal blood. Like Stefan?"

… WHAT.

She picked up on my displeasure because she fidgeted in her seat and looked down at her hands as she went on. "I know I was pretty upset with the rabbit and all, but I thought about it, and I just don't think I can hunt humans. I don't know if I have it in me to manipulate someone, drink their blood, and then let them go without any memory of what happened. Knowing that I messed with someone's mind like that just so I could survive another day without getting caught…"

She bit the inside of her cheek and leaned over the animal's drained body. "The poor little thing was so frightened, Damon. If I hadn't killed it, it probably would have died of a heart attack. But if I were to do the same thing to a person - someone with thoughts and feelings, family and friends…"

I couldn't take much more of this. I hated when she kept doubting herself when I knew damn well could shape the world into whatever she desired. Then I thought back to my dream. Elena, my little brother - all died at Bonnie's hands. I believed I only had that dream due to the events that occurred within a short period of time. Or perhaps it was a warning of things to come? I was never one for visions of the future. In fact, that was my redbird's…

Suddenly I looked over at Bonnie I found her staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. If her skin could turn any more pale, she would be a ghost. Her mouth was slightly agape and she was wringing her hands together.

She heard my thoughts, saw the dream still vivid in my memories, and she became fearful of herself.

"You won't kill anyone here," I quickly assured her as I drew her into my arms once more and gazed into her enlarged eyes. "It was just a dream, my maiden. Besides, we won't be staying here for long. We will be-"

"But it _will _happen," she interrupted, appalled, as she searched my face for some sort of comfort. When she failed to find that comfort, she hung her head in shame. "I know it. I just know it! I'm going to…" She stopped herself and hissed, "NO! I won't!"

With unexpected strength, she broke free from me and in the blink of an eye she fled from me. I saw her standing a few yards away at the foot of a dirt trail that led away from the cathedral and back to town.

_Come back here,_ I instructed as I got to my feet and gave chase, keeping myself as tranquil as possible. I didn't want to create anymore havoc with her. _Wait for me._

"I have to make sure," Bonnie insisted cryptically before she melted into the shadows. In a fraction of a second I missed her and my fingers only grabbed a single strand of her red hair. Instantly I used my Power to search for her presence throughout the area and was disturbed when I sensed nothing of her. How in the hell could she, a newborn, move so fast with so little blood in her? Again, she mystified and intrigued me.

I made haste into my crow form and took to the night skies to my next destination:

Elena.


	7. Bird of Prey

_Best friends: they're what's for dinner._

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't take the time to admire her unearthly stealth and speed as she flew through the desolate forest. The way she maneuvered her petite body, careful not to brush against anything or make a sound, it was as if she was afraid that one slip up would slow her down. The burning sensation was building in her throat again but she ignored it for now. Her main goal was to focus. She had to be entirely, definitely, one hundred percent convinced that Damon's dream would not come to fulfillment.<p>

She would never hurt Elena or Meredith or any of her friends. There was just no way! Everyone in her circle of friends was family to her. When Elena was a vampire, there were the sensations of dark thoughts, welcoming fierceness, callousness, and a unquestionable hunger for blood. She wouldn't have hesitated to hurt those who dared to lay a finger on her loved ones. It would have been easy to kill anyone who wasn't a vampire. Bonnie was all too aware of the latter as she remembered the poor little rabbit outside of the cathedral.

_I promise to give you a proper burial as soon as I'm finished with what I have to do,_ Bonnie promised the creature as she found herself standing across the street from the Gilbert-Maxwell household. She didn't even realize how quickly she arrived until she saw with her own eyes. The picturesque neighborhood was serene and quiet and Bonnie spotted a single light coming from Elena's bedroom.

_She's home!_

Concealed by the shadows, the redhead approached the side of the house but paused. Wait, how exactly was she going to do this? Knock on the front door? What time was it, anyways? She didn't have a phone and she didn't want to alert the rest of the family.

_They must have returned from their cross country road trip some time today, _she thought as she stared up at the inviting bedroom light above her. _Elena, her aunt, uncle, little sister… They even took Stefan with them. _

It felt like years since she last saw Elena instead of just a couple of months.

_That's how this all started. They went on a family vacation while Meredith went with Alaric to North Carolina to visit Duke University for some get together with his college buddies. Matt went to football camp. Mrs. Flowers was - who knew where she was. So it was just me and Damon when that hunter-slayer came into town without warning…_

The bedroom lights went out and Bonnie grew unnerved. _Wait! Don't go to sleep yet, Elena! _

Impulsively she leaped off the ground and perched herself on Elena's window ledge. Despite looking like an anxious kitty cat wanting to get inside, Bonnie wanted to scream. How did she just _do_ that? She clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making a peep.

Before she could regain her composure, the window was lifted open and she was staring at a very shocked Elena Gilbert.

Elena's sunlit gold hair contrasted against the black skies and her blue eyes were enlarged from the sight of seeing one of her best friends hanging outside of her bedroom window.

"BONNIE!"

"Welcome home, Elena!" the smaller girl greeted cheerfully as she tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, which at that point, was virtually impossible. "Did you and Stefan have fun?"

"What are you doing out here!"

"I was hoping to be the first one to see you when you came back." Nice recovery, she complimented herself. Too bad she was hanging outside of a window like a complete weirdo.

Elena held out her hand. "You're going to hurt yourself! What's gotten into you? Did you get possessed again?"

Bonnie ignored the last question. Just because she happened to be a favorite vessel for ghosts in the past… Tentatively she took a hold of Elena's hand and noticed the network of veins on her wrist. She saw the blood pumping along, teasing her, and eventually disappearing underneath her pale flesh. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Bonnie, don't space out on me! Come on!"

She was about to be pulled through the window when she felt something preventing her from going in. It felt like a wall of condensed, impassable air. For a split second she had completely forgotten about the vampire lore of having to be invited inside a human's home. She braced herself outside.

"Elena, I don't think I can do this."

Elena grew frustrated. "Yes you can! All you have to do is just let me pull you in!"

"You mean I can come in?" Fear raced up and down Bonnie's spine like an electric jolt. She knew she had to make sure she wouldn't hurt her friend, that the dream was just in fact, a dream. But since she and Damon had been connected so intimately, her ability over precognition must have slipped into him, if only temporarily. His specific dream of her meant that somewhere along the line, she would screw up. No, she _would _prevent this vision from unfolding. Yet a small part of her was screaming at her, telling her to back off and return to Damon. He was probably furious with her just up and leaving him like that.

_Elena, I have to know if I can be with you without hurting you. _

_Wow, why am I super thirsty all of a sudden?_

Elena's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Of course you can come in! Hurry up before someone sees us!"

With a strong tug, both girls tumbled inside the bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

"Ooof!" Bonnie landed on her backside in a sea of blankets and was staring at the ceiling. "Since when did you move the bed next to the window?"

"Right before we left for the trip," Elena replied as she rolled up to a sitting position and sighed. "Now, care to explain what's going on?"

Bonnie bounced up and threw her arms around Elena, hugging her but careful not to crush her. "I just missed you sooo much, Elena! Did you and Stefan have fun? How did your aunt and uncle treat him? How was Margaret? Did you guys take pictures? I can't wait to see them! Just wait until Meredith and Matt come back because then we can have a little reunion party!"

She gushed on and on as she continued to cling onto a bemused Elena. Inward she was throwing a celebration. Here she was, just like her old, normal self, and nothing bad was happening. This could work out after all!

She breathed deeply and felt the warmth of her friend's embrace as it was returned. It felt utterly _good _not wanting to kill her. As Bonnie rested her face against Elena's neck, her eyes drifted to a blue vein throbbing before her.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_THUD. THUD. THUD._

_**THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

The delicious, unforgettable smell of blood filled her nostrils. The vein beat faster and faster, louder and louder, until she thought it would burst from the skin. Bonnie abruptly pulled away and plugged her nose. It was no good because the smell filtered through and the vein's dull thuds were becoming unbearable. She pressed her hands over her ears and shrank back, almost falling off the edge of the bed. Suddenly she could hear a car's tires screech somewhere outside. She heard a noisy owl's incessant hooting. Somewhere inside the house someone was talking too loud.

"Not again," she whispered fearfully as she felt her fangs protrude from her mouth, a predator's tool ready to be unleashed. "Please, stop all that noise!"

Alarmed, Elena climbed off of her bed and grabbed her by the upper arms. "Shhh! Bonnie, what is it? You…"

Bonnie witnessed the apprehension and confusion light up in the lapis lazuli eyes. She could hear Elena's heart race wildly inside her ribcage when she saw the unmistakable vampire fangs.

_Who did this to you, Bonnie?_

Elena's thoughts were mercifully more pleasant than the other sounds and while it was considerably louder, it somehow comforted the redhead more than she could imagine.

_It's a long story. I was going to tell you and everyone else. _She was prolonging the inevitable as she tried to lightly repel Elena. _This was a mistake. Big mistake. I think I better go._

_Did Damon do this to you? Did he make you this way?_

The way Elena asked those questions didn't sit well with Bonnie. For some reason it sounded offensive. Though Elena had more than enough reason to be weary of Damon, despite the fact that she still loved the older Salvatore brother in her own way, Bonnie couldn't help but think that she had no right to speak to him in such a manner.

In a flash, Bonnie turned and secured a hand over Elena's mouth so that she wouldn't make a sound. She used her other hand to pin her against the wall next to the bed. Despite the height difference, Bonnie easily outmatched Elena.

_I won't hurt her,_ Bonnie swore to herself as she gazed at Elena's soft, exposed neck. She felt the pain flare inside her throat once again. _I can't. I won't!_

_Bonnie, please listen to me._

Elena was reaching out to her in her mind, knowing that she could hear her. She wasn't fighting Bonnie in any sense. She sounded unruffled; at least she was _trying _to be for both of their sakes.

_Oh Elena, I'm so sorry! I can't control myself! The pain just won't stop! The noises are too loud and the only way I make them stop is if… I…_

_It's okay, Bonnie. I know. Believe me, I know what it's like. How long ago was it when you changed?_

Bonnie made an animal-like growl and her eyes burned with hunger. Never the less, Elena couldn't fight her off and she wouldn't. There was never a doubt: Elena wanted to help her even though she could be killed at a moment's notice. Bonnie withdrew her hand and clenched her teeth.

"Just the other day it happened, and like I said it's a long story. I want to feed and I want to feed on animal blood like Stefan. I don't want to hurt anybody for their blood," Bonnie confessed, her fangs painfully pressed against her lips, on the verge of penetrating her own flesh. "But being this close to you was a lot harder than I imagined. Do you know how good your blood smells?"

"Let me call Stefan and he can help you hunt," Elena suggested as she stared helplessly at the smaller girl with an inevitable growing fear. "You know how much he cares about you. We love you so much Bonnie. We all do and we'll do whatever it takes to see you through this. Will you let me go to make that call?"

Bonnie let out a shuddering sigh and she at last loosened her hold over the blonde. Her eyes drifted shut and she took a couple steps back as she rubbed the side of her head with care.

"My skull feels like it's going to explode," she disclosed in a trembling voice as she glanced down at the carpet. "When I first came back, oh, it was horrible, Elena. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt! My psychic powers became much stronger but I couldn't control it. Damon was there and he helped me get better but only because he used his Power to take on that pain for himself. We could call him and have him come by and help me with this pain… Or, yeah, you can call Stefan and we can wait for him to help me…"

Bonnie's memories flashed back to Damon's dream and she saw Elena's body on the worktable, her entire body covered in bite marks, bruises, and blood.

_I'm not a killer. _

She thought back to the white rabbit who remained lifeless outside of the cathedral.

_I killed him because I was so hungry. It didn't help much, though._

Her eyes fixed themselves on Elena who was still against the wall. Her line of sight zeroed in on her throat and she once again noticed the particular vein that refused to stop tormenting her. She inhaled sharply and she could practically smell the mouth-watering blood beckoning her over.

_Please God, help me. I can't stand this pain any longer. I messed up! Elena, run, run, __**RUN!**_

Bonnie's mind and body clashed in an instant. She was relieved when Elena heard her telepathic pleas and raced to the window which had been left open. All she had to do was jump out and land on her feet; but before she could even make the attempt, Bonnie effortlessly caught up to her and grabbed a fistful of Elena's hair.

With her mouth open wide and her sharp white fangs exposed, Bonnie McCullough was prepared to feast on her best friend's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Sorry, no Bamon action here but that should be remedied in the next chapter! Please let me know what you think of my vampy version of Bonnie so far. Oh, and you probably noticed the little brief story telling on Bonnie's part about the hunter-slayer. I plan on writing a one-shot prequel to "No Regrets" and how it will focus on the hunter-slayer and how they meet up with Damon, how they die, and how all this mess became unraveled in the first place. Sheesh, from a one-shot to now seven chapters in. I didn't think it would be possible but thanks to you wonderful readers, this story is expanding like crazy!


	8. Bleed Red

_Depend on the rabbit's foot if you will, but remember it didn't work for the rabbit._

- R.E. Shay

* * *

><p>Even though she couldn't shape shift into a creature that moved as fast as the wind, Bonnie was still much quicker than I. Perhaps it was her desire to get to Elena first that swept her away. When I arrived at the familiar Victorian style-home I perched myself on the rooftop. I remained in the form of a crow so I wouldn't draw any attention. I instantly picked up Bonnie's distressed thoughts. No longer was she subconsciously shielding me from her mind, due to the fact that she was too focused over her fears of hurting my little brother's consort.<p>

Now, part of me wanted to see how this played out, to see how much blood she would drain from Elena. Was her will strong enough to prevent her from taking a life? Would she allow herself to fall completely to the dark side?

No, she wouldn't. As a being granted all of eternity to thrive, Bonnie's perceptions were still all too human, extremely narrowed.

_Who did this to you, Bonnie?_

Ah, Elena. Ever the melting Snow Queen. Her thoughts were filled with worry for her best friend.

_It's a long story. I was going to tell you and everyone else. _

Bonnie was right. It _was_ a long story and one I rather not divulge. For anyone to learn of how an arrogant braggart of a hunter-slayer got the best of me with his unusual abilities... I hadn't thought of him since I murdered him with my own hands and erased his physical existence from this world. From his last dying moments, I knew that nobody would miss him.

_This was a mistake. Big mistake. I think I better go._

I crept to the edge of the roof because I sensed the impending danger. I wanted to believe that Bonnie's love for Elena would allow her to seek solace elsewhere.

_Did Damon do this to you? Did he make you this way?_

If I were in my normal form, I would smirk. Elena's opinion over me was ever changing. One minute she loved me, the next she loathed my existence: from the moment we met and continuing long after I returned from the Nether World moon, it was like a tennis match where the audience looked back and forth between us. Even though she was supposedly devoted to my little brother, there were times where I would pick up on her thoughts and I would feel that unmistakable love for me wedged next to the denial of that very love for me. Nowadays I was no longer coercing Elena into joining my side like I used to. I had my red maiden who'd always felt this passion over me, even if it started out as superficial and it was a way for me to easily manipulate her. Her innocence, her inner strength, her Powers that rivaled mine were just one of the many reasons why she meant so to me. When she was kidnapped in the Dark Dimension, when I was off trying to find a way to turn back into a vampire, when I saw firsthand the physical damage Shinichi did upon her - I understood how much I failed her and how precious and irreplaceable she was.

I sensed a sudden shift in the chaotic atmosphere and I almost drowned from the swell of Bonnie's thoughts. They were violent and such a stark contrast to how she normally felt toward Elena. There was no longer admiration for the Ice Princess. Instead, there was fierce devotion and love for me, a sense of protecting my honor against anyone who questioned me. They were the pure and candid feelings of a young woman driven by her dark nature.

It felt good.

Regrettably, I knew she wouldn't want this event to turn brutal and it was then I decided to step in, especially when I heard Bonnie's last thoughts:

_Please God, help me. I can't stand this pain any longer. I messed up! Elena, run, run, __**RUN!**_

I took my leave. I entered the bedroom, morphed back into my human form, and saw Bonnie in a way I'd never seen her before. In her place stood a rapacious creature about to feast upon her quarry which she had trapped in her arms. Eyes clouded with hunger and her fangs in full display, she was just inches away from piercing Elena's creamy neck. She was not the way she look when she made her first kill with the animal. The coppery smell of blood, human blood, transformed her into the ideal vampire. Elena, who was taller than Bonnie, was nothing more than a hapless damsel in distress, unable to fight against what was about to unfold.

I snatched Elena and held her back at an arm's length. Lightning quick I thrust my arm out and braced myself against Bonnie's fangs as they sunk into my wrist with no resistance. Her bite was startling because I thought her teeth would clamp over my wrist and rip it clean off of my body.

"Damon!" Elena gasped as I pushed her onto her bed. I drew Bonnie into my arms as she tried to feed off of me. Under normal circumstances, a vampire feeding off another vampire was either a sign of deep intimacy or an utter insult. In this case, Bonnie was simply confused.

"I didn't think you were much of a gambler, my fiery little kitten," I commented against the pain as Bonnie withdrew her fangs and slowly lifted her head to look up at me. "If this were Vegas, I'm afraid you would have lost everything."

She blinked her eyelashes as if seeing the world for the very first time. She tried to peek over at Elena, but when she saw her, how distressed and confused she must have looked, she threw her hands over her gaping mouth. Horrified over what almost just transpired, she drew away from both myself and Elena.

"What… what have I done?" Bonnie whispered with bewilderment as she leaned against the window and choked back a sob. "No, oh no, Elena, I'm so sorry! Damon, I…"

"Bonnie," Elena called out, her entire skin chalk white from the experience, her hair disheveled from being grabbed and pulled like a ragged doll. I gauged her reaction from her appearance alone: sweet Bonnie was capable of blood lust? Well, it was only a natural thing for her to do, especially when her skull felt like a jackhammer was going to crack it open. I used some of my Power to ease her pain though this time it wasn't enough to cause much harm onto myself; a minimal headache if anything.

Elena's eyes fixed themselves onto me and I was hit with aggressive questioning.

"Why did you have to do this to her, Damon! Why did she have to become like this! This wasn't what she have wanted!"

She didn't know what Bonnie wanted. In fact, how well would the icy exterior of Elena Gilbert hold up if she learned that Bonnie was prepared to leave all of us at one point if my vampire blood hadn't forced her back into the mortal realm?

I put my fingers to my lips and I was dismissive, much to Elena's irritation. "Care to invite the rest of the household into our conversation? Because I can hear them moving out of their beds now. They'll be here shortly."

Bonnie flew to my side. She buried her face against my chest and trembled violently. I bent down and pressed my lips against her forehead and assured her that everything would be all right.

"I have to tell her what happened," Bonnie mumbled. No longer was she the dangerous marauder wanting to devour her victim's blood. Instead she was a guiltless girl who wouldn't harm a fly, who would faint at the notion of killing anyone. "We have to meet up somewhere and tell her and Stefan."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Oh yes, we had to include my little brother into this situation. Whatever happened to Elena would affect him. Perhaps he would dull me with his story about how his road-side vacation went with the family. Oh no, wait, that would indicate that he cared about how I felt about what he did.

"Meet us at the abandoned cathedral located south of Fell's Church. It's the only one you'll find," I instructed as I helped Bonnie through the window with great care. When I saw her land outside, I threw one last look at Elena. "Don't keep us waiting. That would be rude."

Without waiting for her response, I slipped out of the room just as the door creaked opened. I lifted Bonnie into my arms and took off running faster than the human eye could see. It was then I heard Elena's voice infiltrate my head.

_Damon?_

_What do you want?_

_... Thank you._

_I didn't do it for you... Not entirely, anyway._

_Please tell Bonnie we'll be there soon. And please tell her I'm not mad at her._

_Whatever you say._

* * *

><p>It was well past three in the morning and Bonnie was resting in bed. I took the liberty of getting animal blood for her sake. I didn't tell her what animal the blood came from and she didn't ask. She was exhausted from her inner struggles and when I gave her the blood, she downed it almost as quickly she received it. It was enough to settle her appetite for the night but I knew she would have to learn how to hunt on her own. She was capable of displaying surprising exploits of strength. It was my responsibility to cultivate that strength and cunning that would leave her more than capable enough to protect herself and those around her in case I wasn't there. As I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her, she who looked so young and harmless as she slept, I knew I could no longer let her down.<p>

During my short absence I also went to Bonnie's home and retrieved clean clothing for her to wear. While it pleased me whenever I saw her wearing any article of clothing of mine, not even my jacket couldn't completely hide the tear in her blouse where she was staked. It reminded me of how I failed to protect her. I would no longer have it in my presence. So I disposed of her old clothing and helped her change into her current attire before she drifted to sleep.

As I adjusted my jacket over her form, I felt an incredible surge of Power heading straight for the cathedral. It was unlike anything I'd felt in a long time… Not since Elena was brought back as a vampire.

At last, my little brother and his future bride were gracing us with their presence. I slipped out of the room and headed for the main hall.

Before I could even push open the wooden doors, I felt a stunning blast of Power rip through the air. The doors were shattered and I was attacked by Stefan in the form of a hunting falcon. His talons scratched my forehead and the bridge of my nose but I was quick to retaliate with my own assault. My own Power struck him, sending him tumbling to the stone cold floors. He shifted back into his human form and he got up on hands and knees. A thin line of blood abruptly burst open across his cheek but he didn't even flinch. We both stood guard and I saw the look of unconditional revulsion in his eyes.

A drop of blood fell against my eye, forcing me to blink. My Power intensified tenfold and it caused the air around me to become thick and uncomfortable, causing some of the wooden pews to crack from the pressure. Yet there my brother stood his ground, a little boy whose feelings would not be quelled.

I asked him, "Do you wish for me to kill you now or shall we wait until Elena comes inside so she can see your lifeless body in my grasp?"

The look on his face did not falter. It was a mask of sheer anger. I've seen it so many times that I stopped counting after the first fifty years of our immortal existence.

"How could you do such a thing, Damon? How could you condemn Bonnie to such a life like ours?"

"Mind what your next words to me are," I warned with deadly precision. Far too often did he speak from the heart instead of his head. It was because of such a trait that I was able to best him many, many times. "You know nothing of what's transpired since you were gone."

"Stefan! Damon!"

The Princess came rushing in and she stopped at my brother's side, helping him to his feet, but not before noticing the splinters of wood that was once the entrance. She saw the wound I imposed upon him beginning to heal and then she looked over at me just as my wounds finished sealing up. She asked me, "Where's Bonnie?"

"Resting," I assured her as I casually leaned against one of the pews and smiled faintly. "Do you wish to take your chances with her again?"

"Damon, why did this happen?" Elena remained at Stefan's side, her blue eyes ablaze with ice-fire fury. "Why is Bonnie this way? What could have happened to where she's now a vampire?"

I was about to answer when I heard Bonnie's light footsteps approaching. I held my tongue and simply stood by as my beloved made her appearance known. I would let her answer the question.

"Because I died, Elena," Bonnie serenely answered as she stood under the archway before us. Her bone-white skin made her strawberry colored hair vibrant with color. Her hazel eyes brimmed with renewed vigor and despite looking like a meek child confronting her angry parents, I could feel her aura. She was radiating with Power and everything around her seemed to grow dim and feeble.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called out to her in astonishment. He was able to feel the same raw Power as I could. He knew what she was capable of if she were to be unleashed. "It's true…"

Bonnie silently drifted to my side like a ghost. She slipped her hand into mine and squeezed, to which I responded with kind.

"I died because if I hadn't then Damon would have died instead."

Elena shook her head and took a step forward. "No, Damon can't be killed that easily and you know it. It must have been a mistake-!"

"The guy was a vampire hunter, Elena! He was going to kill him!"

Stefan frowned. "A hunter-slayer was here?"

I shrugged unflappably. "Didn't I say you missed out while you were gone?"

Elena wasn't convinced and she was stubborn as usual. "But how did this become possible? You would have had to exchange blood with a vampire…"

Her voice trailed off as she knew she hit the nail on the coffin. She studied Bonnie with such mild uncertainty. I knew what she was thinking: little Bonnie exchanging blood with the likes of me? How was that possible? Why hadn't she been told of this? Did Meredith know anything? How was this kept a secret this whole time? They were supposed to be best friends!

_This _coming from girl who kept the whole vampire-ordeal a secret from Meredith and Bonnie until she was forced to tell the truth.

"Damon," Bonnie spoke to me as she continued to stare helplessly at the two opposite of us. "Can I be alone with them? I need to fill them in on everything."

I didn't want to leave her because at first I was somewhat troubled that she might become crazed being near Elena. Even after the Celestial Court performed the ultimate _Deux Ex Machina_ (with the obvious exception being myself), Elena's blood was still irresistible. The smell alone could drive a normal vampire wild with thirst.

If anything, I knew my little brother would be able to protect Elena if needed. He wouldn't want to hurt Bonnie because he didn't have it in him to harm her. He was fond of her and he viewed her as a doting little sister. However since Bonnie was fed, there wouldn't be much of a chance of her wanting to attack. Then again, if I did learn of him hurting my precious bird, he would feel my wrath.

Bonnie wiped the corner of her eyes. I didn't see the tears but I was sure they were ready to spill forth. For the time being it seemed, as long as Bonnie had some blood in her, she had no desire to bite Elena.

I threw Elena a questionable glance before I bent down and offered Bonnie a feather-light kiss. I tasted the lingering scent of animal blood as I pulled away. It made me realize that I needed to hunt for myself. Caressing her cheek, I finally released my hold over her.

"I won't be far and I won't be gone long," I promised as I casually strolled past my brother, our shoulders barely grazing. I felt Elena's gaze against my backside but I ignored her as I stepped outside and vanished into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I might have screwed up on what kind of house Elena lives in. It's been a while since I've read the books. I know I just posted the last chapter not even a week ago but I've had this chapter sitting in my files for quite some time. And since I was granted a rare, quiet moment in my otherwise chaotic life, I figured now was the time to get things done with this story! Once again I must thank all of you wonderful reviewers for commenting on my story! "No Regrets" wipes the floor with the rest of my VD fics XD

To the individual who sent me the PM about the POVs: "Why are Bonnie's chapters in 3rd POV while Damon's are in 1st?" To answer it simply, I wasn't thinking at the time. The story started off as a Bonnie one shot. When I wrote the second chapter, I'd done it in Damon's POV without even realizing it until after it was posted. So I figured instead of changing the POVs I would keep them consistent and leave them the way they were. Plus, by doing this, it helps me get a better sense of Damon's character by putting myself into his shoes (I bet he wears expensive Italian footwear that cost more than what I make in a year).

See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Fluttered Wings

_As a vampire I'm supposed to be fast, right? Super fast even?_

_Then how come I can't catch the world around me before the chaos does?_

* * *

><p>Once Bonnie heard the rush of wings flap into the night, she knew Damon was gone. She shifted her attention onto Elena and Stefan. The two of them were standing by the remains of the shattered doors, side by side, their fingers laced together. Stefan's body was naturally tense after the skirmish with his older brother, but he was also keeping his guard up in case...<p>

_In case I slip up..._

"It's a little dark over there, don't you think?" Bonnie finally asked with uncertainty. "There's a room in the back. I found some candles not that long ago and a book of matches. I figured if I'm going to tell a story, I might as well set the mood, right?"

Stefan eased up and he nodded in agreement. "Sounds reasonable enough." He glanced at Elena. "Ready, love?"

Elena let go of Stefan's hand in response and she took a couple of steps forward. She and Bonnie stared at each other from a distance and suddenly they were back in time: to the night of summer solstice when Elena came back from the dead - not as a ghost or vampire, but as a living, breathing human being. Only this time it was Elena who was reaching out with her hand to touch Bonnie.

Bonnie responded by lifting her own hand and reaching out until at long last their fingers touched.

In a wavering voice, the smaller girl broke down and cried, "I'm so sorry about everything, Elena! I wanted to be strong. I wanted to prove to myself that I would never hurt you or Stefan or any of our friends. Instead I messed up and I almost killed you. If it wasn't for Damon-"

Elena yanked her into her arms and hugged her. "Stop it, Bonnie. All I ask is for you to quit beating yourself up. I understand the vampire's nature. I know what it's like to fight against that desire... And lose. It's okay. We're going to do what we can to help you."

For a while it was just the two of them, sisters in need of one another. They were two friends who would go to hell and back for each other. While they were missing Meredith, and in the long run Caroline, the velociraptor sisterhood would ultimately remain steadfast, no matter what changes occurred.

Bonnie forgot all about Stefan until he affectionately tugged on one of her red ringlets from behind. She turned herself around, still wrapped in Elena's arms and became lost in his poignant green eyes.

"You have a kind soul, Bonnie. Whatever happens, I know you will be strong enough to rise against the challenges."

"You're not mad at me for almost biting Elena?"

"It's a struggle for you and I can understand. Even after five hundred years it's sometimes difficult for myself. We'll get through this together, just like Elena said."

Bonnie's beamed over his kind words. She felt like her old, bubbly self hanging out with Elena and her beau. But without warning, Damon's dream crept into her mind's eye and she became painfully aware of those who were most cherished in her life. They became discarded like garbage, all because she couldn't fight against her new-found, dark nature. They no longer meant anything to her at that point.

_Is it really possible to fight against fate?_

* * *

><p>Hours later, Bonnie felt a great deal of weight was lifted off her shoulders by the time she finished telling her story. Elena and Stefan listened attentively, never once interrupting her. The candles used to light the room fizzled long ago but nobody seemed to notice.<p>

"It has all the makings of a young adult novel," Bonnie concluded after a moment of silence which followed with a giggle as she folded her legs on top of the bed. Elena sat on one side of her while Stefan sat on her other side. "I bet my story could even be adapted into a _Lifetime _movie."

Elena tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Give yourself a little more credit then that, Bonnie. I mean, _Lifetime_?"

"Hey, _Lifetime _has been putting together better quality movies over the years. They even have actual movie stars in some of them!"

"Yeah but if you're thinking about a target audience, why not show it on a channel aimed for a younger crowd? Like the _CW?"_

"Oooooh, yeah, that's even better!"

"See?" Both girls burst out laughing.

Stefan chuckled quietly. "I won't even ask what actress you'd want to play you."

Bonnie moved her folded legs up and down like butterfly wings. "I'll have fun thinking over that decision!"

The atmosphere was comfortable, strange, and familiar all rolled into one. Despite the impending arrival of dawn and the crafted tale of death, rebirth, psychic pains, dark premonitions, and savage hunger, Bonnie was at ease. With two of her friends in the know, she could now worry about how to deliver the news to everyone else, especially Meredith.

Meredith Sulez was one of the strongest people she's ever known. Sometimes it was difficult to figure out what the dark haired beauty was thinking because she was in full control over her emotions, often to the point of necessity. Despite being a creature of logic and realism that some often mistook as being snobbish, she was looked upon as the big sister of their group of friends. Even back in the day, Caroline admired the naturally graceful and mild-mannered young woman.

How would Meredith react to her being a vampire? A sworn enemy to her? After all, she tried to kill Damon back when he was depowered as a human - a sinister and crafty, but never the less, human being. Should she call her while she was out of state? Or would she wait until she came back so she could tell her face to face?

The sound of a classic telephone ring broke through the trio's chatter. Elena reached into her pocket and Bonnie watched as her expression fell.

"It's Aunt Judith," Elena announced earnestly as she clicked a button and placed the phone against her ear. "Hi."

Bonnie leaned against Stefan's arm and she watched as Elena climbed off the bed and paced about the small room. As she continued talking to her aunt, she paused by the boarded windows and Bonnie saw the faint but unmistakable glow of early sunlight. It wasn't enough to harm her but it only indicated that she could no longer set foot outside. She wondered if somewhere down the road she would one day be able to walk in daylight with Damon?

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her," Elena sighed as she clicked off the phone.

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked as Elena reoccupied her spot next to Bonnie. "Is she upset?"

"Disappointed if anything. I'm over eighteen but you know the old saying: 'While you're living under my roof you obey my rules.' She wasn't too thrilled about me sneaking off in the middle of the night, considering we just got back from our trip and all. Oh and that I ruined her sleep hours ago." She was referring to the almost-lethal attack Bonnie imposed upon her but was gracious enough not to mention that. "Uncle Robert's supposed to take Margaret and myself out to breakfast but since I left without saying anything…"

Bonnie winced. "I got you in trouble, didn't I?"

Elena shook her head with dismay. "That's not it. She also called to let me know that your dad called."

"What?" Bonnie blinked slowly and wrung her hands together. "He called your house?"

"Yeah and he asked if any of us had seen you. Apparently you've been gone for almost two days. Your parents tried calling your phone but you weren't picking up. If I see you, I'm supposed to tell you to call home ASAP."

Bonnie was gaping as she knew she'd fleetingly forgotten about her family. She was worried about how to prevent herself from killing her friends that she neglected her folks.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Bonnie moaned as she fell flat on her back against the mattress, her red hair tumbling over the side. "What am I going to say? What am I going to do? I can't see them now. I'll burn outside!"

"Calm down, Bonnie, and let's think," Elena urged as she leaned over until she was stretched out next to her. "Do you remember what you said to any of your family members before you left the house?"

"Ummm, 'see you later' I think? I don't know! I can't remember!"

Still seated on the bed, Stefan leaned against the wall and rested his hands on top of his lap. "Can you tell them you decided to spend a few days at a friend's house? That you're helping them with a personal project?"

Bonnie bounced her feet on top of the mattress. She wasn't completely sold on the idea but it was a start. "I guess I could do that…"

Suddenly Damon's voice chimed in: "Make them forget they were ever worried about you."

Bonnie lurched up in bed as did Elena as they discovered the elder Salvatore brother stroll through the doorway. He wore a sleek pair of sunglasses and flashed them his 250 kilowatt smile as he stopped in front of the bed just opposite of his younger brother.

"My redheaded bird, you forget you are a vampire with powerful abilities at your beck and call. You needn't worry yourself with petty little excuses to give to those who dare question your motives or whereabouts. _Influence _them. If anything they haven't alerted many people about you being missing."

_Do I really want to compel my own parents? _Bonnie thought tiredly. She stared at Damon, as if trying to look through his sunglasses and into his eyes, when she felt something tug inside her chest. _Mom, Dad…_

The dream consumed her mental imagery once more and she saw herself standing next to Damon. They were together in a dark cellar and she was bathed in blood.

_I did okay, didn't I?_

_They were all so surprised to see me like this, Damon._

_I thought Stefan would have fought harder but he kept insisting that he didn't want to fight me… Oh well, I guess he should have known better, huh?_

She couldn't control what she was saying. She could only watch in mute horror as she took in all of the death and blood. God, there was so much blood! Everything was lost in her hands. Damon, meanwhile, was a sentinel seemingly unaffected by the demise of everyone around them. But all she had to do was look into his pitch-dark eyes and actually _see _the pain for herself: the pain he felt he had inflicted upon her by transforming her into what she was now.

_Damon... You did what you did because you loved me. Just like how I died because I loved you. You didn't want to lose me and you didn't. You were right._

She was speaking telepathically, without knowing it, until she heard him answer back.

_Mia uccellino, you know what we have to do. _Before she could argue, he pressed on. _I know you're strong and you care about everyone. However, we have to be sure you can sustain yourself. We will not stay here much longer.  
><em>

Bonnie shivered as if a cold draft swept through the room. She felt Elena gently rub her shoulder and asked her if she was okay.

"I think I need to rest," Bonnie answered with a weak smile. "But… Elena, can I use your phone to call home, first? I'll tell my parents... I'll tell them I'll be home tonight."

"Do you want us to come with you when you see them?" Stefan asked as he scooted closer to her. "It might be too risky for you to go home by yourself."

Damon removed his sunglasses and set them down on the nearby table. He offered Stefan an intimidating grin. "Whoever said she would be alone, little brother?"

"Are you suggesting _you'll_ be at her side when she-" Stefan didn't get the chance to finish his challenge when Bonnie interrupted.

"I need some privacy," she blurted out when Elena lent her the cell phone. She darted out of the room before anybody could say anything.

Hurrying down the shadowy hallway, she was careful to avoid any room that had sunlight. At last she discovered her much needed privacy: a utility room located on the opposite end of the cathedral. Inside there was an old washer and dryer that collected untold years of dust. She waited to make sure nobody followed her. Satisfied that she was alone, she secured the door behind her. She leaned against one of the machines, not minding the filth at all, and dialed the house number. After a few rings, her dad picked up.

"Elena, any word?" he spoke into the phone.

She chewed on her lower lip. The sound of her father's voice was drained and filled with definite anxiety for his youngest child. She also forgot they had caller ID on their house phone. After a mental count of three, she said, "Hi, Dad."

"_**Bonnie McCullough! **_Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I have been? I know you're in college now but you should know better than to pull something us like this! I've left you numerous voice mails! Why haven't you picked up your phone? Where have you been? Where are you?"

Her father was always such a strong, honorable man who loved his family unconditionally. He was never afraid to admit his mistakes and he was very protective of his girls. She didn't blame him for being angry and scared. Bonnie sighed as she stood up from the machine and leaned against the door. She smoothed out some wrinkles on her shirt.

"Sorry, Dad. I was… I mean… I…"

She wasn't much of a liar especially when it came to coming up with a lie on the spot. She was hoping to be better prepared for this conversation yet she knew she couldn't stay in Fell's Church much longer. For her father's safety and for her loved ones around her, she had to leave.

"My phone's… I might have accidentally misplaced my phone." It wasn't a complete fib because she really couldn't remember where exactly she left it prior to her mortal death. "I'm coming home tonight. I'm with Elena right now. Tell Mom I'm fine and I'll see you tonight, okay?"

There was a lapse of silence on the other line until her father finally replied. "Fine. Just… Please call us if something else pops up, okay?"

"Sure, Dad. Hey… I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I love you."

It wasn't as if she never told him she loved him. On the contrary, her family was very warm and loving, often overly so. Once she left town, however, she wasn't sure how long it would be until she'd see him or her mother again.

If ever.

"I love you too, Bonnie. I'll tell your Mom you're okay."

She waited for him to hang up and when she did, she clicked off the cell phone and let out a sigh of relief. Her earlier excuses of joining the Peace Corps. and missionary work cycled through her mind once more. At least she had a few hours to think of a plausible story to tell her parents. With Elena and Stefan, she could probably come up with a better excuse without having to indulge into the power of Influence. She didn't want to do any mind tricks like Damon suggested. But if they decided they were going to be insistent with her staying near home…

Unexpectedly, she heard frantic shouting coming from the other side of the building.

Throwing the door open, Bonnie raced down the hallway until she almost collided into a person standing outside of the room everyone was occupying. She lifted her head and gasped as she found herself staring up at Alaric Saltzman.

The psychologist from Dukes University appeared panicked. Typically he was so easy going and able to handle himself well in a crisis. In some ways he was similar to Meredith that it was no wonder they were well suited for one another. Bonnie forced herself to avert her stare from his handsome face and onto the startling scene that unfolded before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I have a thing for _Lifetime _movies. If anyone's read works under my old pen name, you'll have seen me make some references to them. Yes, I'm strange. Anyway, I'm a little excited and nervous about working on the next chapter because it'll be in Damon's POV and all eyes will be on him and my other favorite VD character. I think you know who's going to finally show up! I'm going to try my hardest to keep everyone in character. Please stay tuned!


	10. Bathory

**Author's note:** Prepare for another lengthy chapter in Damon's POV. Oddly enough most of my readers say they really enjoy reading his chapters so far! Though I must confess that I may have messed up on Meredith's character and I apologize in advance. This was first attempt at actually writing her. She's one of my favorite all time VD characters and I hate to see any injustice done upon her. I needed to do something to trigger her into action (as you will find out when you read on).

Thank you all who've taken the time to review this story and offer any insight. This fic would have never have taken off as it did without your input! Now I'll take my leave and allow you to read *takes a bow and draws the curtains*

* * *

><p>Curiously I detected the sounds of gravel being crunched as Bonnie escaped from the room to make her desperate call. I wanted to go with her but I knew she needed this time alone. I gave it to her because after all, I knew she wouldn't be able to speak to her family after today.<p>

My little brother also heard the noises coming from outside because he swiftly climbed off the bed and departed, leaving me alone with Elena.

"Stefan!"

She hurried to follow him, only to linger under the doorway. One hand was braced tight against the door knob as the other was in her pant pocket. I watched as she started to pull out the cell phone. Before she could answer it, I obliged to look for myself.

"What are you doing?" Elena cried out as she whirled around and tried to snatch her phone back. I held up a hand to hold her at bay and I almost flinched when saw _that_ dreadful name flash across the small screen.

"How did _she _come here so quickly, let alone find us?" I asked curtly, frowning. "I thought she was out of state with her researcher lover."

"She was but they cut their trip short," Elena explained lucidly. She could see how quickly I was getting annoyed now that more people would be joining our party. She also knew very well there was no love loss between myself and Meredith Sulez. If anything, that girl was just as secretive and cunning as I was. "Damon, she called me before Stefan and I left to find you guys_. _She wanted to know how my trip went. I told her that something happened to Bonnie and I gave them the directions for this place. I honestly had no idea they were almost back in town when I got her call."

I guffawed over her explanation. "'Something' happened, eh? How very eloquent of you. You wish to make it a nice little surprise for her?"

I heard hurried footsteps approaching, followed by a second set; probably trying to catch up with the first. I carelessly tossed the cell phone and it landed safely on top of the bed and I watched as Elena went to retrieve it.

"We are family, Damon," she stated defiantly. The determination behind those cool blue eyes wanted my composure to give leeway. "I know it's hard for you to imagine, even after everything we've been through together, but whatever happens to one of us effects all of us."

Her bold declaration both amused and aggravated me. I grabbed hold of her wrist with an iron grip. I watched as her eyes widened from the sight of me and I knew that up close, she was trying not to drown herself in my alluring appearance, like most women did. In the past I would have taken advantage of this opportunity. I would have pulled her into my arms and kissed her, muddling the feelings she shared for both myself and for my little brother.

No longer would I engage in such a game with her.

"Let's cut right into the melodramatics then, shall we, Princess? What happened to myself and Bonnie was just that: between the two of us. Did you honestly think that everything that happened before would forever bind all of us together? Perhaps in some vile fairy tale, we all get a happy ending. We all live together in a grand castle somewhere in the countryside, protected by the graces of good fortune and love. When one of us is in trouble, the 'family' will flock together and save the day. Guess what? The 'family' was nowhere to be seen when Bonnie died. It was just the two of us. You forget how death is in your shadow. It comes in any shape and form. Death for Bonnie McCullough came at the hand of a human. The only reason Bonnie is among us now is because of me. Not you, not Meredith, not Mutt, not my little brother - _me_."

I let go of her and she rubbed her wrist like I branded her. Instead of leaving, she stood her ground and her mouth parted slightly.

"She's unstable."

It almost came out as a whisper as she abruptly turned away from me. I was stricken by the power of her words. They sounded like thunder as they reverberated in my mind.

It fueled my desire to leave this place as soon as possible. My little bird would probably hate me if I were to steal her away in the night before she got the chance to meet her family or even say good-bye to her friends. It was all for the better, however. She would eventually understand that everything I did was for her sake. As of now, Elena was right: she _was_ unstable. As long as I allowed her to remain in Fell's Church, she would not get better and the dream would come to light.

"Elena?"

At last, Meredith graced us with her presence. As usual, she spoke as if I wasn't there, keeping her focus on Elena. At least that's what it looked like. I knew damn well she was too observant of everything around her to simply ignore it, especially when I saw the tall, proverbial stave strapped behind her back. It was the same, elaborate weapon she fought me with when I was human.

"Meredith!" Elena flew over and she clasped elbows with the other girl but not before setting her sights on the weapon. She still wasn't used to seeing her as a hunter-slayer. She and Bonnie only knew her as "big sister Meredith," the rock-solid figure who stood afloat whatever chaos swirled around her.

Stefan silently slipped into the room and took his place near Elena. I saw Alaric Saltzman standing out in the hallway. Was he afraid of me being in the room or was he aware of what was about to transpire?

"Bonnie's not here but Damon is," Meredith said pragmatically as she and Elena let go of one another. "This should be good."

I scoffed, regardless of feeling uneasy. In the beginning it drove me mad thinking of the many possible reasons why this particular person, a female no less, was never once charmed or influenced by me. Once she revealed her secret to me, however, it all made terrible sense and it didn't make being around her less difficult.

"Couldn't stay away for long, could you, Meredith?" I said dryly. "You just _had _to rejoin the madness."

We kept our distance from one another. I could easily attempt to strike her down but not before she would react. If anything else, my little brother would try to intervene. Worse, Elena would endeavor by throwing herself into the mix. The overall result would be rather unpleasant but the outcome was worth mulling over.

Keeping her sights on me, Meredith replied, "If the madness involves one of my best friends, then yes, I won't sit back and let it happen. At least not without good reason."

"Bonnie's fine."

"Not according to what Elena told me."

"Yes, the vague 'something is wrong with Bonnie' line." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose I could tell you the story, or I could let Elena or my little brother inform you. Or…" I exhibited a treacherous smile. "Perhaps we can allow Bonnie herself to _show_ you what she has become."

I was treading in deep water. She was a supposed killer with an honor code but I was purposely putting myself on the line. I had over five centuries of collective abilities and Power compared to this mortal, this possible-vampire-in-progress (Damn you, Klaus, for making this complicated). She could still find a way to get the best of me. She was always challenging to read and I couldn't even attempt to psychically assault her thoughts. Her mind was a steel trap due to her training in the hunter-slayer society. All in all, I wanted to get this soap opera over with if Bonnie and I were to depart as soon as night fell.

Meredith's fluid movements almost caught me off guard if I hadn't seen her eyes shift to Elena's face. The Ice Princess had no idea what was going on as she was promptly but delicately pushed into Stefan's arms. Fully stepping into the room, Meredith was far enough from the others to where she was able to withdraw that deadly weapon from her sheath. I started laughing again. I didn't expect her to react with such vigor! Struck a nerve, did I? I have a habit of doing that.

"_Meredith!" _

Alaric's voice rang out but it was too late. Not even he could stop the frightening female as she heaved the stave at my chest. Up close I saw that the ends (another two-headed stave - she sure liked to live treacherously) were adorned with wooden spikes. She didn't need to wait for an explanation of what happened to Bonnie. Deep down, she must have known what happened or suspected the end results. When Bonnie and I first became an official couple, she was difficult to win over. She was cynical when it came to vampires and to have one of her best friends who was not Elena become involved with a member of the undead who was not my little brother was out of the question. Eventually she caved and accepted Bonnie's decision. When it came to me, however… Let's just say if I could cease to exist in her world, I would do so in a heartbeat.

I grabbed the spiked head with both of my hands (because she was covering the only vulnerable part of the weapon with her own hands) and used my strength to prevent them from penetrating my chest. My fingers and palms were being sacrificed as I felt the wood slice through my flesh but it would take more than this to finish me off. I was surprised at Meredith because she wasn't pushing the weapon further into me. Instead, she kept her arms stretched out, locked in position, and she wasn't applying any more pressure. She wasn't going to kill me. The other end of the weapon was just as dangerously close to her own, fragile, mortal body. All I had to do was push it back into her and end this.

"That will prove to be a mistake," I warned her. "I must admit, however, I'm curious to see if you would be so willing… to…" She put a bit of force into her weapon. The spikes sunk deeper into my skin and I knew with another push, they would hit bone. Never the less, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was hurting me in the least. "Hmmm, would you use… this… against Bonnie if you had to?"

"You shouldn't assume anything," Meredith simply replied as I felt a slight strain on her part. She was wounded by my words more than she was allowing to admit.

In the background, Elena, Stefan, and Alaric were horrified over what was going on, yet they were not about to step into the mess. While I was experiencing some agony, I could still overpower Meredith. I could hold out as long as needed while she, a human (well, somewhat) would eventually tire. If I really wanted to be unpleasant, I could use my Power to hurl her across the room, possibly breaking her lovely bones. I didn't want to feel the wrath of both Bonnie _and_ Elena at this point so I nixed that idea.

Over Meredith's shoulder, I witnessed a red blur streak into the room. Seconds later, the pressure was relieved from my hands. I stood there, bewildered, as I saw Bonnie's arms wrapped around Meredith from behind. She wasn't pulling the taller girl back but instead she was _hugging_ her. The stave clattered noisily to the floor as everyone's attention shifted on the two. I could imagine Bonnie's head was nestled against Meredith's backside.

"Please don't hurt each other!" I heard Bonnie plea tearfully. "Meredith! I love him and I love you! I love all of you!"

Meredith's self-assurance faltered. No longer was she the predator wanting to belittle the nasty vampire. Instead she was a frightened young woman who wanted nothing more than to comfort a treasured sister. Elena made her way to the scene and wound her arms around both of them.

I carefully curled my fingers into my palms and winced. Damn wooden spikes. I was fortunate none of them had broken off inside my body. The skin was practically all but destroyed. Not to say I wouldn't heal; it just wouldn't be instantaneous. I wouldn't forgive Meredith for this as I still hadn't forgive her for the first offense.

I couldn't help but stare over at Bonnie. She was sandwiched between Elena and Meredith with both of her arms locked around their waists. She, in turn, was gaping helplessly at me. I wasn't mad at her for going to Meredith first. I was just agitated that Meredith, normally so reserved and seemingly detached, would make her point with such exaggeration. Perhaps that _was_ the idea behind all of this. She wasn't going to attempt to slay me (ha!) but she was showing me how much she cared about Bonnie and her wellbeing. Like with Elena, she would go to Hell itself to ensure her safety. She would die for both of her sisters.

My gaze fell back down to my hands. The wounds were at last beginning to seal up but at the cost of splattering the hard floors beneath me red. I witnessed Bonnie in my mind, the Bonnie in my dream, the Bonnie who would reap the lives of the two girls she was holding dearly in her arms. It was criminal. Her hands were clean compared to mine and I obviously meant more than just the physical sense. The old regrets came crawling back to me like a dying soldier moving across the battlefield. She was too innocent to be like myself, let alone be involved with me. In the past, Bonnie would have gone into hysterics over my predicament with Meredith. She knew Meredith better than I ever would and my little bird's flare for dramatics worked in our favor. Being a vampire gave her a different outlook on life. Seeing what she gained, what she had to give up, what would happen in the future…

She _would_ change, whether she liked it or not.

Stefan and Alaric were now both standing by the trio. Alaric was near Meredith as he spoke with Bonnie. I was rather surprised at how at ease he appeared, considering the situation at hand. Meanwhile Stefan was holding Elena from behind, their hands joined. The picture before me was one of unity. All of the key players were there, all of them happy in each other's company. I decided I was not needed at that time.

Bonnie thought otherwise.

She carefully broke away from the group and in a couple of quick strides, she'd thrown herself against me, wrapping her arms around me. Slowly I put my arms around her and said nothing as I stroked her hair. I reflected upon how she would always attempt to make me included in everything. Even after all she'd been through, she wanted me to be with "the group." I honestly could care less about feeling like a part of anything, but if it made my little redbird happy, then I would comply… for the most part.

Too bad I wasn't feeling particularly social.

Scooping Bonnie into my arms, I carted her to the bed. I carefully placed her on top of it and shot the group a look.

"You've had your little reunion. She needs to rest now."

I heard Bonnie make a little whining sound as I smoothed her hair back. She didn't want anybody to leave, especially not Elena and Meredith. Fortunately Stefan agreed with me.

"We'll come back later," he promised gently. "Bonnie, you should try to sleep. Daytime will make you feel groggy."

Elena and Meredith exchanged their own _look_ and before I knew it, they flocked over to Bonnie's side (at this point I attempted to retrieve the stave, only to have Meredith snatch it first - damn her). The three of them exchanged hugs and kisses. I wanted them all to get out of my sight but I held my tongue. As soon as Bonnie was rested and it was nightfall, we would go on a quick little hunt before we would ultimately depart from Fell's Church. The ties needed to be severed for her survival.

"My phone," Bonnie mumbled as she eased down onto the bed itself. "Ummm… I think when I came here, I left my phone somewhere… I think it's in my car but I can't remember… where…"

"We'll find your car and phone," Elena promised as she squeezed her hand which rested across her stomach.

"Please let me know when you find them because I'll be soooo worried…"

Meredith rolled her eyes and leaned over as she took Bonnie's other hand and squeezed it. "Quit talking and get some sleep, all right?"

"Mmmkay…"

Reluctantly the girls released their hold and one by one, the group shuffled out of the room as Bonnie at last drifted to sleep. Meredith was the last to leave. She stole a glance over her shoulder, settling on Bonnie, then quickly at me. Our eyes met and a silent agreement was bridged: we would both do whatever it took to help Bonnie.

Meredith and I would never be friends but at least we had a common goal.

* * *

><p>I stayed with Bonnie as she slept soundlessly throughout the day. She was curled up like a kitten in the middle of the bed where occasionally her fingers twitched and she mumbled something unintelligent. When she finally settled in a fixed sleep pattern, I departed. After a quick hunt for myself, I trekked over to the McCullough home. I slipped into her room undetected and fetched her clothing. I placed them all inside a fancy but practical suitcase I charmed a young saleswoman into giving me before I arrived at the household. I also packed a couple of books and movies I remembered Bonnie mentioned enjoying.<p>

Settled with the packing, I studied the room once more time. It felt strange knowing that it was most likely that neither myself or Bonnie would see this place again. I could hear the heartbeats of two other humans within. Her mother and father were somewhere, probably eagerly awaiting to hear from their youngest daughter again. Armed with my usual tact, I sought both of them. Her mother was taking a nap in the bedroom and I didn't wake her. I simply used my Power as she slept. Her father was in the living room watching television. I caught him before he could even make a sound. He was a large man compared to me but he was still only human. I told both of them that Bonnie was fine. She was doing some "soul-searching" and would be gone for an untold period of time. They needn't worry about her and that everything was going to be fine. I was pleased to know I didn't have to Influence Mary as she was no longer living at home. I wasn't sure about how strong her ties were to her Druid heritage and I didn't want to stumble upon any surprises. The parents were my main concern and I was grateful for my luck, as their powers, if they had any, were severely diluted. There was no struggle from either of them.

Satisfied with my intervention, I journeyed back to the cathedral by the time nightfall was upon us. I was glad not to encounter any surprise guests that may have lingered about. I would have suspected to find Elena or Stefan… Hell, even _Mutt_ could have been waiting for me and wanting to rip my throat out for changing Bonnie. Fortunately all was quiet and I was eager to leave soon.

When I walked in with Bonnie's belongings, I discovered she was not where I last left her. Putting her suitcase down, I ventured back to the main room where Stefan and I battled and when I didn't see her, I wandered to the altar, believing she was feeling morbidly nostalgic. Still when I couldn't find her, I used my Power to search for her. To my surprise, I was able to immediately locate her. Her own Power was felt and I discovered that it was remarkably growing stronger.

Like a beacon, I followed it to an old utility room in the back. I must have missed it the first time I inspected the cathedral. It was nothing remarkable and since the door was so thin, it looked like it was carved out of the very walls that surrounded it.

I opened the door and the room was almost pitch black. I peered through the darkness and was struck by the sight of Alaric crumpled on the ground and Bonnie's lips pressed against his ravaged and bloodied neck.


	11. Dreamy Carnage

Settled inside her twelfth grade history class with only a couple of other students surrounding her, Bonnie was very confused. For some reason, as she twisted and turned her body around in her seat, she noticed that everyone's faces and bodies were blurry. She couldn't help but feel as if she were trying to see them through someone's prescription glasses. Meanwhile the rest of the environment was clear and in focus. Maybe the students were ghosts? Or illusions? Whatever they were, they didn't seem to notice her.

_Oookay. What's going on? How did I end up here?_

"Bonnie? Having some trouble?"

Looking straight ahead, she discovered Alaric standing before her. Compared to the blurred students, she could actually see him perfectly fine: tall and handsome with thoughtful blue eyes and sandy brown hair that fell slightly past his ears.

Fiddling with her nails, Bonnie couldn't help but wince.

"To tell you the truth, I um... I don't know."

How _did _she get here? Why was she back in high school? Wasn't something else going on? Something she was obviously forgetting? She tried to sort her thoughts but her mind was mush. Being back in this particular room made her think about Mr. Tanner. He would always manage to catch her off guard with a question he knew she couldn't possibly answer right away. It was as if his goal that period was to humiliate her in front of the class. And how he never tired of admonishing her about how she supposedly never properly applied herself. _Ugh! _

Fortunately, Alaric Saltzman was not like that. Meredith's sweetheart was a kind and patient man who was also an irreplaceable ally.

Wait, speaking of Meredith…

Bonnie rubbed the sides of her head as she felt hints of an oncoming headache. Meredith… Elena… Damon, Stefan… Where _was _everyone?

"Don't worry. Let's see if I can help you out."

Bonnie discovered an empty wine glass on her desk, like the one Damon first presented to her the other morning. A pang of thirst burned her throat. It hurt badly to where she curled her toes inside her shoes.

"Are you all right? You look sick." Alaric was now kneeling in front of her so that he was eye-level with her and looking concerned.

She shook her head and shuddered. "No, I'm not okay," she answered, her voice small and uncertain. "I don't know what's going on, Alaric."

Without saying a word he got up and while she struggled with her pain, she suddenly let out a shrilled scream. A thick, red line appeared along his throat, like an invisible knife had slashed his neck. Paralyzed in her own seat, she watched in horror as blood spill down his neck and trickled onto his shirt.

_Still need me to help you, Bonnie? _She heard his strangely imperturbable voice echo inside her mind. It was too loud and she couldn't help but clamp her hands over her ears. The pain lingered and it threatened to overwhelm her. She spun around and saw that the other students had vanished, leaving just her and Alaric alone.

"What's going on here?" she asked pathetically as she slowly turned to Alaric once more. She saw the wine glass was in his possession and pressed against his bleeding neck. He was rapidly losing skin color as he handed the glass to her, filled and stained with his blood. If she hadn't been too stunned over what was happening, she would have screamed her head silly.

_Drink up, Bonnie. I don't want my students to fall behind._

"Why…?" She didn't like how _cheerful_ he now sounded but she was compelled to remain where she was.

_You can't fight what you are, Bonnie. You asked me to help you, remember? You __**called **__me._

Her lips trembled and when she licked the inside of her mouth, she felt her fangs jut out. The pain was even more relentless at this point, like dozens of lit cigarettes being put out against her neck and forehead.

"I… called you?" she asked through gritted teeth. She was rendered motionless by the glass now cradled in her small hands. "How did I do that?"

_Dream, Bonnie. _

"Dream?"

_No... DRINK._

She didn't bother responding as she broke out of her funk and eagerly drank the blood. Sadly it did nothing to quench her thirst and she found herself gazing longingly at her teacher's open wound. So much blood flowed freely and it was beckoning her.

"Hungry, thirsty..." she growled softly as she rose from her seat, knocking the glass to the floor. It shattered into countless pieces but she didn't mind. Breathing heavily, she huffed, "I... You need to get away from...!"

Her words and body clashed as she lunged at him.

* * *

><p>Alaric's rich, warm, delicious blood in her mouth was like arriving at the promised land. As it gushed down her throat, she felt a surge of untold strength course through her veins. She pressed her mouth against his neck, wanting to drink more. She had to admit that animal blood could never soothe her pain or satisfy her thirst like this!<p>

Without warning, she was effortlessly yanked her away from her nourishment. An unfamiliar hiss escaped from her scarlet lips and she struggled violently like a wild animal. The hunger was inimitable and she wanted to go back.

"Surely you enjoy keeping me on my toes, my sweet songbird."

Damon's voice snapped her out of her craze almost instantly. She felt his vice-like grip on her upper arms and if she were human, she would have cried out in pain. Her strawberry colored curls hung limply around her face as she comprehended what was happening. Guided by the light coming from the open door from behind, she saw Alaric on the floor, his blood soaked shirt, and completely froze.

_What have I done? What have I done? God… Oh god, what have I done to him?_

Releasing his hold over her, Damon brushed past the stunned redhead and knelt next to Alaric. He used the pads of his fingers to check for a pulse on the inside of the researcher's wrist. Bonnie held her hands together in front of her chest like she was praying and murmured, "Please be okay. Please be okay. Pleeeeease!"

"He's still alive," Damon confirmed seconds later.

Bonnie almost collapsed if she hadn't reached out and grabbed a hold of the nearby washing machine to steady herself. Gripping it tight, she pulled herself up and was delirious with joy. "Really? He is? He is! He's alive, he's alive! He's going to be okay!"

Damon beckoned her over with his finger. "Let's do some damage control before you do any sort of celebrating."

"Damage control?" Her voice cracked and she quickly came crashing back to earth. Her feet dragged her to Alaric's side directly across from Damon. She scanned Meredith's boyfriend from head to toe and almost went numb at the sight of the horrible red stains on his shirt. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the only wounds she inflicted upon him were on the neck. Two little holes that seeped with blood and the compulsion to drink made her susceptible once more. Fortunately Damon sensed this urgency and he tenderly cupped her face in his hands, capturing her attention. With his bottomless black eyes studying her, she felt his telepathic mind probe reach out to her. It was invigorating and familiar and she granted him access to whatever he was seeking.

"Now _this_ is interesting," Damon remarked cryptically as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Let's take care of this mess."

Perplexed by his words, Bonnie could only watch as Damon pulled Alaric up to a sitting position. He gripped the back of his head and used his free hand to slap him across the face.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie cried as she took a hold of one of Alaric's shoulders. "You'll hurt him!"

"He needs to wake up for this. The blood always taste better when they're alert. Come on, _insegnante_, time to let Ms. McCullough work more of her magic on you."

Groaning, Alaric started to come around. Damon offered a wry grin as the other man was able to sit up on his own. Alaric touched his cheeks where Damon had slapped him and he shook his head groggily. Bonnie timidly shrank back some.

"Where am I?" Alaric asked as he surveyed his dark surroundings. "How did I end up here? What..." He paused when he saw Bonnie seated before him. "That blood…" His hand flew to his neck and felt for himself what happened.

Frowning, Bonnie reached up and touched her chin. She gasped when she felt dried blood against her skin. Anxiously she turned to Damon. "What was it you mentioned about damage control?"

"_Cara mia_, you have to finish feeding." God, he was chillingly idle compared to her building hysteria. "Otherwise you will start to feel the psychic pains and you will fly into another crazed hunger."

Clasping her head in her hands, she moaned. "I don't get it. I don't get how I was able to do this with Alaric! When I woke up, it was still daylight. I couldn't have gone anywhere because unlike you and Stefan, I would have fried! Then I saw myself here with Alaric and the next thing I knew I was biting him and drinking his blood!"

Alaric cleared his throat and decided to intervene, despite looking rattled. "Traditionally vampires can't attack humans in the daylight but there are some exceptions." He nodded in Damon's direction, indicating the magical ring he always wore, before focusing back on Bonnie. "It's possible for an _astral _or _psychic _vampire to intentionally or unintentionally feed off of others. Think of it as sleepwalking but with the obvious exceptions."

"Yes!" Bonnie blurted out. "Damon had a dream about me hurting you and the others. I was trying so hard not to make that happen!" She hung her head. "But then that dream I had; I was back in high school with you as my teacher. It was just like old times until…"

She vividly remembered how dream-Alaric had his throat slit and she let out a small yelp. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her body as if trying to physically squash out the memories.

Damon then said, "You were talking in your sleep earlier."

"I was?"

She couldn't remember doing such a thing. Then again, she couldn't remember getting possessed by spirits where they would use her body as a vessel to communicate to others.

Turning to Alaric, Damon said, "She needs to finish feeding. I will monitor her so that she won't accidentally kill you. She just needs enough to sustain her powers and her sanity for the time being."

Unable to meet either vampires' gazes, Alaric reached up and tugged on his collar. He rubbed the crimson soaked material between his fingers in contemplation. Bonnie wanted to tell him no, wanted to insist that she would somehow give back the blood she took, that she would ask Damon to help her get animal blood, when the researcher admitted, "I… Well, you're right."

Bonnie got up and backed away from the two men until she was under the doorway, ready to bolt. "I CAN'T! I thought we weren't supposed to make the dream come true!"

Damon adapted to a softer, gentler tone. "We won't, but you can't keep going on like this. Avoiding what you are and what your nature demands is very dangerous, little maiden. Your own Power forced you to reach this point. I saw it when I read your mind. Through your dream, you were able to Influence Alaric to come here because you were unable to go anywhere during the day." There was a slight halt before he added, "Have you forgotten how close you were from biting Elena?"

Bonnie sniffled but shook her head, acknowledging the all too familiar close call.

"In time we can figure out how to control your abilities so that this won't happen again… unless you want it to."

"Nooo, no, no I don't. I really don't." She sniffled again and scooted to the washing machines, still keeping her distance. "Why does it have to be so hard? How come Elena was able to adjust?"

"Stop comparing yourself to Elena," Damon rebuked with a brief flash of anger reflecting off his face. "You are not Elena. Get over here and finish feeding."

Bonnie couldn't help but feel her chest tighten at his words. She knew he wasn't mad at her and that he was only deeply worried. Never the less she had to literally push herself away from where she was planted until she practically fell on top of Alaric.

"Forgive me," Bonnie breathed as she stared at the two holes she made earlier. Transfixed, her lips pulled back and she bore her fangs. It felt as if someone else was controlling her every move but she was all too aware of what was about to happen. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"We'll... We'll work something out," Alaric replied, trying his best to hide his uneasiness.

_I'm right here, _Damon spoke telepathically, soothingly, to Bonnie. _I'll make sure nothing happens.  
><em>

Filled with much needed reassurance, Bonnie waited until Alaric lowered himself to the ground and braced himself before she bit his neck once more.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knocked on the door before entering the room. She found Alaric sitting on the edge of the bed with a cloth wrapped around his neck. His shirt was removed earlier and after soaking it with water from an outdoor pump, it was drying outside.<p>

"You feeling okay?" she asked as she stood by the table just a few feet away.

The blond offered her a small, tired smile. "I'll be fine. How are you?"

"I wish I could say the same." She certainly wasn't fine and she wasn't sure when she'd ever feel close to feeling like such. First the rabbit, now Alaric. At least Alaric was alive and breathing. Still she wanted to bury herself underground in shame. "Elena was much more graceful about this than I ever could be."

"You're still new to all of this."

"I just wish I could have her self-control and dignity. Even if she was a little scary, she knew what she was sort of doing." She observed Alaric as he removed the cloth from his neck and inspected his wounds. They were beginning to fade and knowing this made her feel a teeny bit better. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

She cautiously approached the bed until she was standing an arm's length away. She didn't trust herself even though she was filled with Power and most importantly she was not in any physical or mental pain (her emotional pain was, beyond any doubt, scarred). With her hands clasped behind her back she asked him, "You're really going to ask Meredith to marry you?"

At first Alaric was stunned at the seemingly random question. Bonnie watched his expression settle and she knew he knew how this came to be. When vampires drank the blood of their victims, they were about to peek into their thoughts and memories. It was like telepathy but through physical means.

He finally answered, "I was actually going to propose on our last official day at Duke's but when the plans fell apart, I was forced to scrap the idea until I come up with another method."

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle and she clapped her hands excitedly. "You are going to make Meredith super happy. Her parents love you and we all think you're great! No matter where you ask her, I know she's going to say 'yes' because who'd be crazy to turn you down?"

Alaric grinned. "Thanks, Bonnie."

The silence of the night settled comfortably in the room and Bonnie was in high spirits. There she was, being the first to learn of her best friend's boyfriend's intentions of asking her hand in marriage. She felt giddy and overjoyed on Meredith's behalf and she desperately wanted to tell Elena. As she canvassed Alaric's neck, however, the gravity of her current situation grew heavy once more.

_I have to try my hardest to be strong and to control myself. I can't slip up again. I just can't! If Damon hadn't arrived... Oh, Alaric, you're such a great guy. Meredith is super lucky to have you as a future husband.  
><em>

The door clicked open and Damon appeared. He stood before the two with a tilt to his head and hands in his pockets as he scrutinized Alaric. "Up so soon? Surprising. You're a lot tougher than you look."

The other man shrugged indifferently. "I figure after hanging out with you guys for so long I've developed some thick skin." He settled the cloth around his neck once more. "What are your plans now?"

"Actually," Damon began musingly, "this plan was supposed to be cut and dry but since you're with us now, I've decided you can play the messenger."

Bonnie stared at Damon with mild confusion as Alaric replied, "Shoot."

"You get the fun task of telling my little brother, Elena, and Meredith that Bonnie and I have left Fell's Church and we don't know when we'll come back. You needn't worry about her parents because I've already taken care of them."

Her entire body was chilled to the bone. Leave Fell's Church without knowing if and when she'd come back? What about saying her good-byes to her parents? She specifically told her father she would come home! What did Damon mean when he said that he'd taken care of them? What about her best friends? How was she supposed to just _leave_ without saying anything? She couldn't do this! No longer was she the hungry vampire who used her dreams to involuntarily Influence her victim to surrender his blood. More than ever she was the frightened little girl who was on the verge of a bursting into tears. Her mind was a tornado of confusion: she knew she couldn't let the dream happen. But how could she possibly just abandoned everyone she loved? These people she loved _forgave _her for trying to attack them. They still thought of her as family. Now she would have to leave. She couldn't even give them a last kiss or hug.

Defeated, Bonnie sank on top of the bed as Damon and Alaric slipped out into the hall. She could hear them despite the low voices they used.

"Make sure none of them attempt to follow us."

"How can I do that? You know Meredith and Elena will want to know what's going on with her. It's only natural for them to worry."

"If that's the case then I won't be responsible for what happens to either of them."

"Damon, I can't imagine you'd just sit back and let such a thing happen."

"I'm only going to explain myself once: I'm taking her away because then she won't be tempted to drain the life of someone close to her. She's an emotional girl - as if you hadn't already noticed - and on top of her erratic powers, it wouldn't do her good to know that she was behind the murder of her friends. You aren't as emotionally invested with Bonnie like the others so that's why you are being given this task." With a darker edge, Damon said, "Don't make me have to use other means to make you do this."

A heavy sigh. "No threats necessary. I'll do it."

Bonnie whimpered as she used her sleeve to wipe her eyes despite there being no tears, much to her astonishment. At first she wanted to push herself between them and ask why she hadn't been asked about what _she_ wanted to do, why she wasn't involved in the preparations - there could have been a vote, at least! While what Damon said made sense, it didn't make it any easier to acknowledge.

Even though she just fed, she couldn't help but feel so empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This was my first time fully incorporating Alaric into my fic (last chapter didn't count). Next chapter... I dunno. I'm still trying to sort out what I want to have happen without making the story drag out. I have a few ideas but I have to narrow it down to the one that'll end up being Chapter 12.

All right, I haven't done this yet but I wish to personally thank the following reviewers for taking the time to review this fic thus far and make it my most popular story! **David Fishwick, Dai-Light, Nightgirl25, Danielle Salvatore, Lula6791, midnightquiver, FutureFamous, thesocialmachine, TeenageVampyre, lastriot, ShyButterflyKiss, BonnieandDamon4evr, **and anybody else I might have missed: thank you all so very, very, very much! I appreciate all of your encouraging words and suggestions. It's because of you guys that this supposed one-shot grew over ELEVEN CHAPTERS... and growing! So once again, I thank you very kindly.


	12. Fledgling

**Author's note #1: **To those of you still following this story, thank you kindly and welcome back! A special thank you to those who liked my version of Alaric. I just hope I made my goddess Meredith proud *_* Onward to Damon's POV!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Nella vita - chi non risica - non rosica.<em>

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

* * *

><p>During the feeding, I observed Bonnie and made sure she didn't accidentally drain all of Alaric's blood. I honestly could care less if he lived or died - but she cared. For her sake I watched out for him. In fact I didn't even have to tell her when to stop because she was the one who decided that she had enough. I would never forget the look of disgust on her face when she pulled away from him and slipped out of the room with a hand over her mouth. Her thirst was contained but her thoughts were another matter.<p>

_How could I? How could I do that to him? Meredith will never forgive me!_

It bothered me to hear her beat herself up in such a manner that I wanted to go after her, but she told me to give her some space which I reluctantly did.

As Alaric mentioned earlier, there were vampires who could emit an astral form or send out a psychic impression of themselves in order to reach out or lure their victims to them. Vampires could pick and choose how they wish to hunt. It all depended on how much Power they had at their disposal. I preferred to physically go after my prey. The hunts were anything but boring, especially when my victims chose to flee in terror. To hear their hearts beat vehemently inside their chests, to see the absolute fear in their eyes, brought me much delight. Bonnie was a psychic vampire in-the-works. While her emotions meekly said "no" human blood, her body and Power hungrily demanded "yes." This was a fact she needed to acknowledge.

Moving along…

Satisfied that the suitcase would not slide about and damage the interior, I closed the Ferrari trunk. At the speed I drove it wouldn't take us long to leave the state. A few yards away Bonnie and Alaric were standing together on a small grassy knoll near the cathedral entrance beneath a starlit night sky. I left them to their own devices and did my best not to eavesdrop on their conversation. Next to where Bonnie stood was a makeshift cross made out of two sticks and some torn cloth. I completely forgot about that stupid rabbit; interesting, seeing as how it hadn't been dragged away or devoured by other animal since its accidental slaughter.

As Bonnie spoke, she went through a variety of facial expressions and gestures with her arms and hands. She was always such an animated little thing and she wore her heart on her sleeve. She was trying to be brave in front of Alaric, though I was already aware of how valiant she could be. Aside from her own Power, too many people, even her own friends, underestimated her true potential. Whatever she was telling Alaric, he was nodding his head and genuinely being attentive to her. Now whether it was because he was trying to sympathize with her or he was afraid of her… I assumed it was both.

The bite marks on his neck were virtually healed and his skin had been washed clean. His shirt was beyond salvaging. Now if he could get to his home and properly clean up without running into that girlfriend of his, then he would have time to come up with a way of delivering our story to the others. If not, then so what? Bonnie and I would be long gone. But if my little brother went as far as trying to apprehend Bonnie in any way, I wouldn't hesitate to tear his throat out.

What took seemingly forever, Bonnie and Alaric ultimately wrapped up their conversation but not in the way I expected. Instead of going over and giving him a hug like I was anticipating, she instead kept her distance and only offered a small wave. He didn't seem to take offense to this and I suspected he understood why. She wanted him to trust her again and most importantly, _she _wanted to trust _herself_.

As Alaric turned and made his way to his pathetic looking rattletrap of a vehicle, Bonnie murmured under her breath. Even from where I stood I could clearly make out what she said: "I'll miss you all."

Her knees wobbled like they were made out of rubber. I immediately flew to her side, prepared to catch her when she suddenly caught herself in mid-fall and stood once more: a sign that her enhanced vampire body was adjusting to her still-human reactions. She watched as Alaric drove away until his car disappeared all together. Then she tilted her head in the direction of the rabbit's rudimentary burial mound and I heard her resolute in her head:

_I'll be strong for everyone._

In the end she registered that I was there and she turned to me, her eyes filled with surprising determination.

"Ready to go?" she chirped. She even raised herself up on tiptoes to emphasis her eagerness to leave. She was like a baby bird prepared to go flying for the first time.

I wasn't about to argue with her. The best time to leave was right there and then, when she was trying to be in high spirits. She slid her hand into my mine and gave me a squeeze as she pulled me to the Ferrari. In a matter of minutes we left the house of worship for the very last time and were off into the night. The memories of what occurred there would only be dust in the wind. What mattered now was being with Bonnie and appropriately preparing her for her new life without having to worry about any distractions.

I attacked any traffic with velocity and controlled aggression. I wanted to cover as much ground as possible before daybreak. Upon arriving at the freeway ramp, Bonnie looked behind her and silently bid farewell to Fell's Church.

* * *

><p>My car was parked outside of our room in the motel parking lot under the early morning skies. Normally I wouldn't demean myself by staying in such a filthy hovel but the unexpected traffic snarl at the VirginiaMaryland border forced us to seek shelter. We were cutting it close and I didn't want to risk even a sliver of sunlight upon Bonnie's body. The place we were staying at looked like a rundown beach resort that was abandoned decades ago, if not for the few visible signs of human activity. A couple of other vehicles were parked in the lot (none of them came close to matching the sleekness of my Ferrari) and I saw only one other bleary eyed human shuffle about outside.

Inside our room the carpet was dark and filthy, the wallpaper was peeling from the walls, and the bed linen was coated with dust. The entertainment center consisted of a television with a knob to change the channels. The only sanitary spot in the room was the bathroom tub. According to the front desk clerk, _this _was the best room the motel had to offer.

Annoyed that I wasted money on the so-called "best room," I decided that Bonnie could use some practice. I told her to Influence the homely, middle-aged clerk into refunding my money and letting us stay for free. Naturally she wasn't entirely enthusiastic.

"_I don't know if I can and I don't know if I want to, either. Isn't that wrong? It's only for one night. We can manage… I guess."_

"_You're saying you'd be perfectly fine with spending a hundred dollars for one night in a room where you can feel a cockroach crawl across your grimy bed sheets or wonder when that giant crack in the ceiling above you will cave in on top of you?"_

"_Well… no!"_

"_It's not like you'll be killing him. You're simply convincing him to let us stay here free of charge because think about it: would you want to recommend this room to anyone you know? How about Elena? Even if she only had a single dollar to her name, would you let her stay here?"_

"_Ohhh no! Never!"_

"_Excellent. Now I want you to concentrate and look the clerk straight in the eyes. Tell him what you want but do it slowly and deliberately. Don't raise your Power too much. Also, tell him we are not to be disturbed for any reason, not even for room service. That is, if this run down shack even has any kind of house keeping staff. Can you do that?"_

"_No problem! One compelled desk clerk coming up!"_

A half hour later and with the curtains drawn tightly shut, I watched Bonnie unpack her suitcase on top of some plastic garbage bags we used to cover the bed. She gasped and proudly held up a fuzzy blue t-shirt with a cartoon mouse that was fading off the fabric. I didn't even remember grabbing _that_ during the packing process. I'd never seen her wear it before but judging by the way she was eyeing it, I suspected it was a hand-me-down from her sister. She was very grateful that it was there so I merely offered a small smile. Bonnie loved my smiles (to be fair, most women did) and even as a member of the undead, it made her want to swoon. In a matter of seconds she practically pounced on me. She had thrown on her blue t-shirt and a pair of cut-off shorts that defined her legs very nicely. Her hair was fashioned into a sensible ponytail that offered me a view of her lovely neck. It was hard to imagine that the stunning creature I now held in my arms was the same one who tried to Influence the front desk clerk by coming off as an amateur magician wiggling her fingers in front of his face.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You said to compel him and that's what I'm doing. Loook. Looook. LOOOOOK into my eyes."_

"_Shall I pull out a blow horn for you to sound into his ear as well?"_

"_W-What! Huh? I'm just doing as you asked…"_

Silly girl. She wanted to try so hard even with the theatrics. Under my careful hand, she could still use this charm to manipulate future victims.

"Damon…"

She pressed up me against the wall with her body molded against mine, perfectly complimentary. Throughout my entire existence as both a human and vampire, I couldn't recall one female who fit me so well as Bonnie did. Everything I went through, throughout all of my travels, my tribulations, my triumphs - it would lead me to this girl.

Sweet songbird Bonnie McCullough.

…

Wouldn't that have been a novel way to end this story?

Instead, the rest of the day was spent in each other's arms in the bathtub. My taste in décor far exceeded what was available to us but utilizing what space we had made our love making more out of the ordinary. The water was constantly spilling out of the tub from our fervent, almost violent movements. With actual human blood still flowing in her veins, Bonnie proved to be quite the vixen. She was anxious to please, hungry for my attention. I wanted to give her everything I had and I knew there was no holding back. She was strong enough to handle it just as I was strong enough for her. At one point I brought her face, her lips to be precise, to my neck and told her to bite me; she enthusiastically obeyed. I brought her wrist up to my mouth and bit her there. This was the most intimate moment for us, being bonded physically, mentally, and emotionally. There were no secrets between us. Everything I did for her was because I loved her and she understood this. Her journey would be difficult but as long as I was with her…

_As long as we're together, _she insisted as her darkened eyes stared lovingly at me.

By the time we were finished, the sun had long since set. Peering through the curtains, I noticed a four-door Audi parked haphazardly outside of the lobby entrance. It was last year's model but still had a glossy black finish. The windows were tinted and the engine was running. The other motel patrons had left some time during the day and taken their cars with them.

"Where are we going to head off to now?" Bonnie asked as she stood behind me and struggled to pull her blue shirt down over her still damp chest "Maybe… Maybe we can… check out the… capital? I've always… ugh… wanted to see the cherry blossom trees!"

"_Cara mia," _I said as I remained focused on the car,_ "_I want you to stand where I am and use your Power to reach out to the lobby."

"Huh? Oh, okay." In mid-struggle, she bounced over to where I was and did as I instructed. She pressed a hand against the glass as if to allow herself a better correlation of what was going on, as her elbow remained bent inside her shirt. Without warning she jerked herself back as if she'd been electrocuted, her clothing malfunction forgotten.

"A super fast heartbeat," she said with uncertainty. "And… there were others. I felt… They were really angry…"

I nodded, pleased with what she was able to hear. Something was going down in the lobby and with the running car outside waiting, it only cemented my suspicions. Never the less it brought out another opportunity for Bonnie.

"Let's see how the clerk is doing," I suggested casually as I helped adjust her shirt properly.

Bonnie bit her lower lip and I thought she would express her doubts. Fortunately she spun on her heel and made her way to the door. I was impressed with her bravado; she would need it for what was to unravel.

* * *

><p>"Get your hands up!"<p>

Those were the words that greeted us as soon as we entered the foyer. An unremarkable looking man in his twenties, dressed in black clothing, was brandishing a gun behind the front desk. His heartbeat was noisily erratic and next to me I heard Bonnie inhale sharply as his shifty eyes centered on us.

I stopped and held an arm out to prevent her from going any further. I wasn't going to comply with the orders of a pathetic mortal. My little bird drew in another sharp breath and desperately gripped my outstretched arm. I saw no sign of the clerk but I detected the heartbeats of at least two other individuals and they were most likely in the back room behind the desk.

The thug aimed his weapon at myself then quickly shifted to Bonnie who didn't hesitate to scream.

"Shut up and get your hands up!"

"Relax," I hissed at Bonnie, never taking my eyes off of the intruder. _You don't have to fear him. He's only human. _

Still, she was flustered over what was unraveling and I decided to get the ball rolling. I peeled her hands off of me and rushed up to the human before he could even consider pulling the trigger, let alone blink. I grabbed his wrist and jerked it away from his body as I snatched a fistful of his scruffy blond hair. His gun clattered to the floor and luckily didn't discharge any bullets. Yanking his head back until his neck was exposed, I saw the network of veins beneath his skin. My hunger rose instantly and my fangs came out.

"What the hell!" he screamed before I sunk my teeth deep into his neck. "Hell" wasn't the word he used but I would never lower myself to repeating the vulgar language he actually said. In fact, I still couldn't get over the fact that my little brother called a member of the Celestial Court a "bitch," a term I never once used against any woman, no matter how vicious they were.

I drank his blood as I lowered him to the ground, disappearing from Bonnie's view. There was a slight, bitter taste to this one which I quickly attributed to drug usage. While it didn't harm me (how could it? I'm already dead), the sacrifice would be the taste. It reminded me of how I hunted only certain types of humans: ones that were free from any malicious influences.

An unfamiliar voice in the other room hollered, "What are you doing, dude? Was anybody out there? Did you get the money out of that desk yet? Let's go, already!"

This nonsense was followed with a brief scuffle behind me, more cursing, then what sounded like a sack of potatoes being dropped. I released my stunned victim and slipped into the other room. I discovered the accomplice sprawled on the floor, flat on his back, and his pistol just inches away from his twitching fingers. There were no visible signs of any injury except for two familiar puncture wounds on his neck.

I chuckled with delight. I only wish I could have seen the action unfold.

"Not bad," I complimented Bonnie, whose eyes were dark and whose lips and fangs were stained red. She was situated on the other side of this smaller room and was tending to the unconscious desk clerk. He too was on the floor and upon closer inspection there were various abrasions on his face, as if he'd been punched or even pistol whipped. I cleaned my lips and asked, "What made you do this?"

"I… just moved so fast," Bonnie answered with quiet disbelief as she sat back on her heels and wrapped her arms around her knees. Her face scrunched up and she struggled to keep herself from falling apart. "I heard the clerk, Damon. He was in bad shape and I couldn't imagine what would have happened to him. I… I guess I just… _snapped_. My body moved on its own and I did everything without messing up. The guy didn't even see me until it was too late. I didn't _want_ to bite him but my mouth just opened on its own and… yeah."

I noted the quiver in her voice during the last sentence. "How was it this time? Biting this human as opposed to someone you know?"

"Different." There was no hesitation on her part and it sounded stressed. "He was a bad person, Damon. When I bit him, I saw terrible things. He and the other guy were going to… the clerk, they were going to…"

"They weren't planning on having a picnic together."

"No."

The clerk was slowly coming around. Bonnie was instantly alert and on her hands and knees, peering closely like a curious cat. I almost expected to see a pair of pointed ears and a tail to sprout from her body.

"What… happened?" he asked groggily as he touched the side of his head and grunted. "My head is killing me!"

"It'll be okay," Bonnie assured soothingly.

"Police, I have… to call the police…" One look at the blood splashed on Bonnie's face, however, brought him out of his daze. "What did you do? What did you do to him? G-Get away from me!"

Bonnie shrank away from his alarming tone as she touched her lips with her fingertips. Realizing her exposed teeth she whimpered, "I just wanted to help you."

"You tried to eat him, didn't you? I saw the way you attacked him before I fainted… _Monster!"_

His disgust over his savior made me immensely angry and made my opinion on humans go down another notch. With a sigh, I instantaneously knelt next to the clerk. Grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to look me square in the eyes, I slowly asked him through clenched teeth, "Where are your security cameras?"

"Damon, no!" Bonnie protested over my taking charge but I paid her no mind. This human didn't deserve her consideration.

"The cameras," I growled, "where are they and how do we get our hands on the recordings?"

"They don't work," was the simple response I received as he relaxed under my persuasion.

"Why is that?"

"My boss is too cheap to buy new equipment because he didn't see the need to have them since nobody really comes over here. You can see our cameras up on the corners of the ceilings in the lobby but they're just for show. If anything it makes the customers feel safe."

"Cheap works in our favor," I remarked as I let him go and turned my attention to Bonnie. "Whenever situations like this occur," I explained, "you need to learn to cover your tracks rather quickly."

"Yeah…" She sounded uncertain about my words like she didn't believe me. Though it wasn't due to the lack of understanding on her part. She was still processing the notion that she brought down her first human (not counting Alaric) all by herself. Even if she didn't kill him, even if it was her instincts acting, it frightened and confused her. She knew that this was the beginning to unlocking her true potential.

Fifteen minutes later we were driving away from the after-the-apocalypse motel. Following the admittance of the cameras, I told Bonnie to pack her belongings and put them in the Ferrari and wait for me. While she was gone, I compelled the clerk to tie up both of the cataleptic would-be-robbers, find a sharp object, and slash their necks where Bonnie and I bit them. I told him not to cut too deep but… Let's just say that a carpet cleaning machine will be put to the ultimate test. The other patrons had yet to return to their rooms so we didn't have to worry about witnesses.

"What were you doing back there?" Bonnie asked me as she folded her legs on top of her seat and was playing with my cell phone, probably looking for apps, looking for a way to distract herself from what happened.

"Remember what I said about covering your tracks?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I did just that."

"Will the clerk be okay?"

"He's alive for now but he won't remember either of us." I wasn't about to tell her how he would have a hell of a time explaining to the cops about how he managed to outwit the two robbers and in a mad rage he slit their throats to where he'd almost severed their wind pipes. So before I told him to forget about us, I gave him the robbers' guns. The choice was up to him whether he wanted to live with himself knowing he mutilated two humans or surrender to the authorities. Only a few years ago I would have simply drained all three humans dry and have been on my way.

Love truly is strange that way.

Bonnie gulped loudly but said nothing. If she really wanted to, she could have used her telepathy to read my thoughts and seek out the full explanation herself. Instead she chose not to delve for any further information and left it at that.

"Damon?"

I threw her a sideways glance. "Yes, little bird?"

"It'll get easier, won't it?"

That was quite a loaded question. A collection of memories played in my mind as they recalled my five centuries of existence: endless killings, ceaseless bloodlust, mindless manipulations, ultimate solitude… Bonnie would never willingly partake in the same lifestyle as I had.

She may be what I am now, but I would make sure she would be true to herself and that nobody would stand in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note #2: <strong>I know I left out certain characters who have yet to learn of Bonnie's new lifestyle (*coughMATTcough*) and I do have a few more ideas I'd like to execute. However, a part of me feels that I'm just heedlessly stretching out the story. Perhaps I could have this chapter as the last entry in this fic and just leave it with an ambiguous ending...

_**Please let me know what you think! Shall I continue the story or consider it finished?**_


	13. Ciao For Now

**Author's note**: Jeez, it's only been almost two years since I last updated this story :\ To anybody who is still reading this story: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I had never given up on Bamon. On the contrary, to those who follow my works, I still very much write the pair as I love them to bits! I just got stuck on how to continue with this particular story, so I ended up writing one-shots here and there of the two. With this story, I obviously left one of the main characters out from TVD series (MATT) so I thought it would be best to focus this chapter with him and how he feels about vampire Bonnie.

C&Cs are always much needed and appreciated :) Once again, thank you for sticking by me after such a long wait!

* * *

><p>A cold breeze rustled the leaves of the trees that surrounded Matt Honeycutt as he walked along the long stretch of path. The college was huge and there was a small park in the middle of the campus. Tonight this trail in the park offered him a short cut back to the dorms where he and his team had been staying during the weeks. Football camp had been held at an old field that belonged to the college. It would be a nice place to go to this school if the tuition payments weren't so astronomically expensive. When he saw the price for just one school year, he realized he could use that money to buy a house somewhere in the country and settle there for the rest of his life.<p>

He could still hear Bonnie's sweet voice from the phone conversation he had with her earlier that day. He had already known what she was calling him about, because Stefan called him almost a week ago and explained, more or less, what happened back in Fell's Church. When he heard Bonnie, he was very relieved, though puzzled as to why she was calling from Damon's phone. Regardless, she said she would be coming here to see him and tell him herself what went down.

Bonnie McCullough: descendant of the druids, psychic witch – now vampire.

_I just can't believe it,_ were the first words that came out of Matt's mouth after he hung up from his conversation with her. In the back of his mind, he was more along the lines of thinking, _It was only a matter of time._

"Matt!"

Halting from his walk, he turned around and saw the petite red head standing just a few feet away. She wore a white pea coat and black leggings along with a great big smile on her face. Standing almost protectively behind her was none other than the _other_ Salvatore brother that Matt wouldn't call a "good" friend but was someone who has more than earned his place in group, despite his questionable actions. He was now Bonnie's sire, the reason she was alive (or rather, undead) and still with them today.

Before he could say anything, Bonnie ran up to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. He was taken aback by how strong she was because he, a football player, was nearly tackled to the ground by this small girl. That was the vampire's supernatural strength for you. Not having seen her for a while and having only a general idea of what she endured, he couldn't help but return her embrace.

* * *

><p>Some time later, on the other side of the park, Bonnie shuffled her feet a little as she stood before Matt, who was sitting on a bench. A street light loomed above them and its lit bulb hummed quietly in the night. Bonnie's shoulders were hunched and she almost appeared regretful of having finished her tale of how she turned into a vampire, due to the circumstances which took place. Standing next to her, Damon tilted his chin up and gave Matt an arrogant smile. He had remained uncharacteristically quiet during Bonnie's tale. Perhaps he was being gracious enough to let her have the spotlight. After all, he did bring her back from the great beyond, right before she could fly away for good.<p>

Matt clenched his jaw. When Bonnie first called him, naturally he was relieved to actually hear from her. Over the phone and in person, all that was revealed to him sounded like some strange, twisted dream. Bonnie? Dead? No way! The thought of _any_ of his friends dying was too painful to even imagine. He could still recall the ache in his heart when Elena first perished back in high school, before the members of the Celestial Court warped reality to where she technically didn't die... but she did. Their circle of friends still remembered every vivid detail of the deaths and chaos that took place ever since the Salvatore brothers first arrived on the scene. Anything but the ordinary happened since their appearance. While Matt obviously cared a great deal for Stefan, a person he considered to be one of his best friends, the same couldn't be said for Damon. Knowing that it was because of Damon that Bonnie put herself in harm's way, that she _died_ for Damon... It just didn't sit well with him. Over the course of time, however, Matt noticed a few things:

Damon acted _less_ of a prick when he was around Bonnie.

Bonnie _was_ a braver, more confident person with Damon.

Now Bonnie and Damon were truly bonded.

Matt gazed over at Bonnie, as if trying to see if there was anything different about her physically. She already had pale skin but her strawberry colored hair did have a touch more fire to it, a more vivid splash of red. Despite the sharp fangs she would most likely pop out when it was time to feed, she looked and sounded like the same, lovable Bonnie he went to school with.

Bonnie glanced up at Damon and she gave his hand a squeeze. Matt didn't even notice they were holding hands until he saw this gesture. Damon offered her a genuine smile of his own before he turned and walked off, not even sparing Matt a second glance.

"Later, Mutt," Damon finally said, acknowledging him for the first time since he appeared. "I'm going to check out what pitiful little wonders this university has to offer me."

Matt groaned inward. Some things never changed.

Once Damon was out of sight, Bonnie took a seat next to Matt and she smiled softly at him.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she began as her eyes lit with joy, "to talk to you like this."

"Bonnie, we're friends," Matt reminded her as he reached out and took a hold of her hands. They were cold to the touch, like she had been outside all night without any gloves. Bonnie gasped and she squeezed his hands right back.

"You're very warm," she remarked quietly as she studied their joined hands. "Gosh, was I really this warm at one point?"

"You were." He continued clenching her hands before he broke free of their grasp and pulled her into his arms, hugging her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her: how could this have happened? Did it have to happen this way? What about her magic? The one thing he _did_ want to tell her most of all came out: "I'm glad you're still with us."

She didn't move in his arms. Instead she remained content with her head upon his chest. With the way he held her so tenderly, he slip on his high school letterman jacket and she would vanish completely inside it if he were to zip it up over her.

"I'll be honest," she said as she tilted her head up to study his features. "When I died, I thought I was all done for. It's not like I wanted to leave any of you, but when you're actually there in the moment... It's a little hard. You have to be there to see for yourself." She inhaled through her nose and quickly shook her head. "No, I hope that day doesn't come for you for a very, very, very long time."

He patted her backside, thinking how some things changed while others stayed the same. Like how she always cared and worried about everyone else before herself. "I appreciate that."

In this case, the charismatic, quirky Bonnie was still here even though she had to drink the blood of the living to survive. He couldn't picture, this sweet, bubbly girl, attacking someone without warning. Nevertheless, it would make her the perfect predator, because nobody would suspect someone like her as a...

No, Bonnie wasn't a monster. She never could be, no matter... No matter what.

"What about your family, Bonnie? What did you tell them about what's happened? Anything?"

She looked down and fiddled with a lock of her own hair between her fingers. "Damon took care of that. He said it would be best to keep away from them, from everyone, until I can take better care of myself."

Matt detected a hint of sadness in her voice and he wondered if she had any regrets of what happened.

"No regrets," Bonnie replied out loud. Seconds later, though, she winced and apologized profoundly. "Augh! Sorry, but ever since I turned, my psychic powers are just through the roof! I swear that was a little slip."

With a grin, she carefully untangled herself from Matt's arms. He helped her by letting go and she stood before him once more, but only to change her mind because she took a seat next to him on the bench. She sat on her hands and stared curiously at the trees before her.

"So long as I feed, Damon says my Power is supposed to remain under control. I won't be hearing everyone's thoughts around me or get freaked out over hearing a tiny pin drop from the other side of a house. I'm that sensitive, apparently."

"That's what Stefan told me, that your mental powers are phenomenal. What about your magical abilities, though? Can you still cast spells?"

"I don't know." Bonnie's voice went rather quiet, almost with a remorseful pitch. "I honestly hadn't thought about them since I turned. So much has happened to me in such a short amount of time."

"That's understandable." Matt nodded and looked down at his sneakers, furrowing his brows. "You have to be able to control yourself as a vampire before tackling anything else."

Up above them, the stars glittered against the darkness. Matt found himself searching them for answers as to what would happen to Bonnie, to all of them from here on out. A feather-light touch upon his arm caused him to stir. Bonnie was getting up and he knew it was time for her to go.

"Don't be too much of a stranger," he said fondly as he rose from the bench and embraced her one last time. Her arms slipped around his waist and she returned the favor. "I understand how you need to keep away for now, but try to drop us any of us a line maybe once a month to let us know how you're doing."

"I _will_ keep in touch," Bonnie insisted as she pulled away and beamed. "Damon knows we can keep away from all of you. Never, never, never."

"Never," Matt echoed, to which he smiled right back at her. "Good-bye."

"Bye, Matt."

She turned away and darted off into the forest like a fiery haired pixie maiden in search of her dark knight. Matt took in a deep breath, slowly exhaled, and the smell of autumn became more apparent to him. The chill in the air, the leaves and grass on the ground, the changing of the seasons...

Change...

Yeah, some of them have truly gone through a lot since high school.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Matt Honecutt continued on his journey back to the dorms.


End file.
